My Isekai Hero Academia
by Tyrantking123
Summary: Ethan and Miri are a couple who have been living together for years. One night, they suddenly find themselves no longer in their world, but instead that of My Hero Academia. And on top of it they are back to their sixteen year old selves. Now they must navigate having quirks, puberty (again), trying not to mess up the timeline and keeping their secrets while attending school.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crossposted with soulmythmecha on Archive Of Our Own**_

When Ethan walked through the door of his apartment, he was expecting to see his girlfriend covered in paint working on a new piece with a show or music going in the background. Not the vicious cursing and banging of pots coming from the kitchen. Though to be honest, the cursing wasn't too unfamiliar. He shook his head fondly.

"Sweetheart? Everything alright?" He called out.

Miri poked out the fluff of silvery white tipped in ice blue that was her hair, covering her eyes, and there was the paint he was expecting. All over her face and in her hair.

"Peachy. Just. Meal prep is not going as well as I hope."

Ethan followed Miri back into the kitchen and paused in wide eyed shock. "What in Helheim's fucking name did you do?"

His eyes raked over the red stained counters, cupboards and stove.

Miri brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lost track of time painting a new piece. Forgot to turn the sauce down so it could simmer and well... No lid and this happened."

"Right... Tomato Hiroshima..."

Miri stuck her tongue out. "Oh, fuck off. I was gonna be right back in ten minutes tops... Then well... It turned into a good thirty minutes." She straightened in a huff. "But the piece wasn't fucking cooperating and I had to keep redoing one part of it."

Ethan sighed and shook his head in mild amusement. "Can we save any of the food?"

Miri drooped a bit. "Unfortunately, not as much as I would hope. We need more tomato sauce because umm..." She motioned to the kitchen.

Ethan chuckled a bit, coughing to hide it as Miri gave him a slight narrowing of her eyes.

"Don't you dare laugh at me mister." She pointed the wooden spoon stained red at him intently.

He smiled wider. "Wouldn't dream of it love. I'll grab you some Thai and me some pizza. Sound good?"

Miri nodded and motioned to the kitchen once again with the spoon. "I will have this all cleaned up before you get home."

Ethan softly chuckled as he left their shared space. She was incredible, having stood by him through so much, even moving countries just to be able to see him daily. Miri followed her passion for the arts. She was only a few years older and super supportive of him. As he studied in university, he didn't know how he would have gotten this far without her. He smiled fondly. Though for as smart, passionate and talented she is, she was pretty adorable when she was clumsy and got lost in her head.

He chuckled again. Time to get their dinner.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Miri sighed as she finished up scrubbing the last of the tomato sauce explosion. There was one dinner that failed due to her getting involved in her art. She shot a glare at the offending canvas.

"Stupid abstract dickwad..." She muttered.

She wandered into their restroom to quickly scrub the paint off her face and out of her hair, gently doing so. Once she was clean, she wandered back into the main living space.

"Welp no longer in the mood for art. And cooking is off the menu today. Maybe I will put something on for us to watch while eating."

Miri sprawled out onto their couch, one of their few luxuries and most loved pieces in their home. Absently reaching for the remote.

"Home love! Got your usual from the place down the road!"

She peeled up just enough to no longer have her face squished by the cushions. "On the couch! What do we want to watch? Comedy? Cartoon? Movie? Maybe some Grimm? Or anime?"

Ethan walked in, a pizza box in one hand and a small takeout bag in the other, his dark brown hair ruffled by his hoodie.

"I'm a bit behind on My Hero Academia. We can watch some episodes of that if you want?"

Miri shot a blank look at Ethan.

"Just don't get too jealous love. I am always up for some of My Hero."

Ethan handed her the takeout bag as she sat up, allowing him to seat himself next to her. She opened her box inhaling the smell of the delicious food.

"Yummy. What was the spice level?"

"Your usual 5."

"Yay! Cashew chicken is always the best. Extra rice?"

He nodded around a mouthful of meat pizza.

Miri rolled her eyes and began to dig in.

Once they had finished their respective dinners and the episode had finished, they cleaned up their garbage. Resettling down into each other's arms, snuggling close they resumed their evening show.

Miri perked up a few episodes later. "Why is Aizawa so hot? Even his English voice is sexy. Just kill me now."

Ethan just rolls his eyes fondly at her distress.

She poked him in the ribs. "Oh, like you eyeing Asui is any better."

He snorted. "I don't have a full harem of characters I find attractive."

Miri flipped him the middle finger in response. "Oh, hush you."

Once the episode finished, catching them up to the most recent release, she stretched out, her loose t-shirt riding up to reveal a navel piercing along her abdomen. She rested her head onto his lap, looking up at him. He carded his fingers through her hair, soft purrs reaching his ears.

"What now?" She asked, a slight grin on her face. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere?"

He laughed. "I am fine anywhere as long as I'm with you."

She faked gagged and rolled away hiding her flushed cheeks. "How can you be such a cheese ball. You are 23, not a lovesick teenager."

He shrugged. "You like it."

She glared once again. "I am not some blinded fluffy romantic girl. I am 25! I am mature and comfortable with myself."

He looked her up and down. "Obviously."

She shoved him, attempting to push him off the couch, only starting them play wrestling. Soon squeals and laughter filled the air as they squirmed around and pressed over ticklish spots. Not long after Ethan decided to just rest himself completely on top of Miri, ensuring she couldn't move.

"Ethan. I can't breathe."

"That's what you get for tickling me love."

She widened her eyes and titled her head slightly. "I'm sorry sweetie. I won't do it again."

He looked thoughtful, drawing out a whine from her.

"Promise. I just want to cuddle."

He chuckled and sat up, allowing her to do the same. As he helped her straightened herself, the world pulsed oddly, his head spinning and eyesight fogging.

"Sweetie. I feel sick." He heard Miri say, though it sounded far away and through cotton.

Then it felt like his stomach dropped through the floor as they were swallowed up by darkness. No sound, no sight, nothing as he floated through the darkness. He tried to call out her name, but no sound came from his lips and no air graced his lungs.

Then the darkness faded, only to be replaced by the sound of faint screams and cries, a ruined cityscape, haggard breathing and the cold crisp air of night. Miri sat in front of him, just as disheveled as he felt. Her eyes wide as she looked to their right He turned his head to where her gaze was, seeing a battered blonde man, covered in wounds and tattered suit of red, blue and yellow facing a man with a Darth Vader like mask in a pristine black suit. A helicopter flew above the makeshift clearing among the rubble and he could spot other various people around the edges.

Over all of this new information, he could hear one thing as clear as day.

The words sounded pulled from Miri. "Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Miri stared in horror at something that couldn't be real. Something out of a show or a manga but reality was impossible. She was witnessing the reveal of All Might's weakened self. The final battle of the Symbol of Peace. It was the only thing that made any sense to her based off the visual information she was receiving. All Might seemed to be lost in his despair as the villain All For One powered up another air cannon blast with his arm. Her body shook with the sheer intensity of the fight and the presence of All For One, keeping her frozen in place as she was transfixed.

Then out of nowhere a flaming man and a ninja appeared, shouting in Japanese at All For One as they helped All Might. The ninja glanced at them and shouted something over his shoulder as he resumed his flurry of attacks. It broke Miri out of her trance and she frantically glanced to Ethan, ensuring he was alright and safe.

"Sweetie. Are you okay? Please tell me this isn't real. We aren't seeing this. We can't be here." She begged Ethan.

He just held in close, also in shock at what was occurring around them. They had no time to react before tree branches wrapped around them and pulled them out of harm's way to a wooden man. He was speaking to them, again in Japanese and Miri just stared back at All Might and All For One.

Ethan pressed his lips against her hair, quietly murmuring to help calm the anxiety of Miri. "It's okay. We are gonna get answers. We know the outcome. It's gonna be okay. Endeavor and Edgeshot are with All Might and Kamui Woods has us. We are safe. And we will figure this out."

Miri looked up, eyes wide and shaking in his grasp. "This can't be real. We shouldn't be here. How is this even possible?" She whimpered out.

A large blast and resounding explosive sound occurred only about a few hundred feet away, indicating the fight had once again resumed between All Might and All For One. The resulting shockwave rippled towards them only to be parted by the wooden form of Kamui Woods. He shouted something again to them. Once again Ethan knew it was Japanese but not what he said.

"I'm sorry I don't understand you. Besides I am focused on my girlfriend right now."

Kamui Woods blinked then knelt down. "We need to get you two out of here. It is not safe. My name is Kamui Woods. Just stay with me alright?"

Ethan nodded. "Thanks." He turned his attention back to Miri. His voice softens. "Hey sweetie. It's okay. Kamui Woods is here to help. We are going somewhere else. Somewhere safer. Then we can get our answers once we are all safe and when things have calmed down. Okay?"

Miri nodded and took a few deep breaths, working on calming herself down.

Together Kamui and Ethan worked to guide Miri through the rubble and to one of the first aid stations. There they received quick assessment and a blanket to cover the still shaking Miri.

"I am going to hand you guys off to Detective Tsukauchi. He will take care of you two. I have to finished aiding in the rescue efforts. Stay safe both of you." Kamui bowed slightly.

He quickly spoke to an approaching man in a white button up, grey tie and a bulletproof vest. Kamui motioned to Ethan and Miri. The man nodded and walked over to us.

"Detective Tsukauchi."

Ethan looked up. "I'm Ethan and this is Miri."

The detective nodded and sat down quietly allowing them to focus on each other.

As Miri calmed down and stopped shaking, she started looking around more. She turned to Ethan and quietly murmured. "So that is Tsukauchi, right?"

Ethan nodded. Before he could speak, Tsukauchi spoke up. "You two okay?"

"I am fine, thank you Detective." Miri said. "Feeling a bit better now I am not in the middle of a panic attack."

Tsukauchi nodded. "Be back." He stood up and walked to a group of police officers not too far from them.

Miri turned to Ethan urgently. "We are in the world of My Hero Academia. That's the only explanation. And considering the fight, we are just showing up near the end of the Kamino Ward arc, so All Might no longer has One for All and All For One is gonna be locked in Tartarus. But... How the fuck did we get here?" She looked up at him. "Oh god. We can't tell them anything. We have to keep the timeline from going wonky. And-"

Ethan grabbed her hands, cutting off her almost panicky speech. "We're gonna have to lay low. Not draw too much attention and we'll get through this. Promise."

Miri nodded. "Okay. We are quirkless, have been our whole lives and we aren't from Japan. I hail from the States and you the UK. We are gonna have to stick with truths and just avoid certain topics."

"Good idea." Ethan smiled fondly at her. "We're gonna be fine."

Tsukauchi walked back to them. "You two need to come to the station. And give us a statement. Also, we can start the search to get you two home."

The couple looked at each other, then back to him while nodding.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Ethan and Miri sat in the police station that was bustling with activity. In front of them sat a woman in a pristine blouse and skirt, her long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"So, your names are Ethan and Miri. Do you know where you are?"

They shook their heads. "Somewhere in Japan but that's as much as either of us could tell you." Miri quietly replied.

The woman nodded. "And where were you two beforehand?"

"In our flat back in the UK." Ethan spoke this time.

The woman looked startled at that. "The UK? Hmmm... Alright. And do you guys know how you got here?"

They looked at each and then shook their head.

"I just remember falling into darkness and feeling sick and then showing up in... whatever that was." Miri said.

She nodded. "Understood. Unfortunately, procedure does require us to fully debrief you with a detective present. We will do so as soon as Detective Tsukauchi is available. May I ask what your respective quirks are?"

At that Ethan blinked. "Umm..."

She just raised an eyebrow. Miri spoke. "We are quirkless. Have been our whole lives."

The woman straightened. "Oh."

The two exchanged looks. "Ma'am, do you have any idea how we ended up in Japan?" Miri said carefully.

"I am not sure, though I will leave that to the Detective." She set her pen down. "Are you absolutely sure neither of you two have quirks?"

Ethan nodded his head. "We haven't seen any signs of it at all. So safe to say, nope. We don't."

The woman organized her notes and straightened her papers. "Well that's all I need from you two kids now. I will see you when it's time for the statement. If you two can follow this officer right here, he will take you to the room and give you guys some refreshments and snacks." She motioned to behind them. Miri looked behind her to see a man with a cat head. She grabbed Ethan's arm and fought to keep her squeal contained.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Ethan said politely as he stood up and steered Miri to follow the cat headed officer.

Once they entered the room, the officer set a few cups of water and a small bowl of chips in front of them.

"Here you kids go. I will be outside." He left leaving them in silence.

"Did they call us kids?" Miri asked suddenly.

Ethan looked at her. "Yeah... They did."

Miri frowned. "What the hell did they mean by that?"

She turned to face the one-way window then froze.

"Honey."

"Mmhmm?" Ethan hummed around a mouthful of chips.

"Umm... I look like a teenage version of myself. Like back during freshman year."

Ethan looked up. "What?"

Miri stood up. "Yeah. Some of my scars are gone on my face. And I look rounder. Also, I can feel where my wisdom teeth are beginning to start growing in."

Ethan took a closer look at his girlfriend, noticing the differences. He stood up to look at the glass, noting his slight differences. He also looked to be the same age as Miri now, had noticeably less messy hair and a bit more baby fat than before.

A knock sounded on the door to the room. Tsukauchi poked his head in with a slight smile.

"You guys good for a chat?"

Ethan and Miri looked at each other and sit back down.

"Yup." Miri chirped.

Tsukauchi's smile grew warmer. "Glad to see you are doing much better now." He sat down opposite of the couple. "Now, I hope the experience was not too rough on you both. How are you two doing?"

Miri took a deep breath. "Better. A bit shaken from being thrown into the middle of a battle and away from home." Ethan nodded.

Tsukauchi chuckled. "As expected. Now, I'm going to need to ask you both some questions. Just standard procedure. Can I get your full names?"

Miri shot a small grin at Ethan. "I am Mirielle Bronwyn Knight. I prefer Miri though." She prodded her boyfriend. "Try not to trip up on your tongue."

Ethan glared at her and sighed. "My full name is Ethan Callum Micah Mc Neill. A bit of a mouthful. You can just call me Ethan."

Miri giggled. Tsukauchi blinked. "Those are both quite a mouthful. Maybe this one will be easier. Date of birth?"

"20th of December." Ethan spoke.

"I am November 25th." Miri chimed.

Tsukauchi quickly noted those down. "Alright. And since neither of you are obviously Japanese. What is your respective nationality?"

Miri sat up. "I am American. Born and raised on the West Coast."

"British." Ethan sat back a bit.

"And where do you two currently live?" Tsukauchi asked.

"We live together in Carlisle. In the UK." Miri responded.

"You live together? Do you live alone?"

"Yup. Just us two."

Tsukauchi leaned forward. "How old are you two if I might ask?"

Miri smiled. "Fifteen Detective."

Ethan grunted. "Same."

Tsukauchi froze and slowly blinked. "Sorry. I am going have to repeat the question. How old did you say you two were?"

"Fifteen." They both responded.

He narrowed his eyes. "Alright then...What is the last thing either of you remember before being transported here?"

Miri smiled fondly. "We had just finished watching some tv together. We were about to head to bed when we both felt sick and then was swallowed up by that darkness. Next thing we know we were in the middle of that fight."

Ethan spoke up. "It also was fairly sudden with the nausea. Came out of nowhere and the whole experience couldn't have been more than fifteen seconds."

Tsukauchi nodded. "Where exactly where you two?"

"The living room of our apartment in Carlisle." Miri spoke.

He sighed. "Do you know who any of the men were in the fight you found yourselves transported in the middle of?"

Miri and Ethan exchanges looks. "Never have met them." Ethan calmly said.

"Let me rephrase that, do you know of any of them?"

"One was All Might. I think so anyways. I'm not sure about the villain though." Miri tilted her head, pouting her lips as if slightly confused.

Tsukauchi froze and cleared his throat. "Alright. Do either of you have quirks?"

Both shook their heads. "Quirkless. We have never shown any signs of any quirk through our whole lives." Miri responded.

He nodded. "Alright. I am going to repeat a question. Do either of you know of any of the men from the battle?"

Ethan have Miri's leg a squeeze.

Miri took a deep breath. "All Might and a villain."

His eyes narrowed again.

Miri just smiled innocently at him and Ethan stared.

Tsukauchi reaches into a folder next to his notebook, drawing out a few photos. "Can you identify the men in these pictures?"

The first picture revealed a very familiar face of All Might to them.

"All Might." They said in unison.

He placed the next down, this time being Shigaraki.

Miri giggled. "Looks like a botched handjob to me." She nudged Ethan.

"A villain. Seen his image around." He blankly responded.

He placed the final picture down. It was of Kuroguri. Miri's smile became a bit more strained. Ethan squeezed his thigh a bit tighter.

"Same as handsy." Miri replies tightly.

Tsukauchi returned the images to the folder. "So final question. Care to explain why you two don't show up in any system? Have no records and essentially don't exist?"

_'Well... shit.' _


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

Sorry about the long wait everyone! Personal life got a bit hectic and was having a bit of trouble getting this chapter figured out for what was gonna happen! Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Text

Naomasa sighed as he rubbed the side of his face. The two kids were starting to stress him out. He had even reached out to some international friends, considering some of their answers and the fact they spoke English.

"Everything alright detective?" Sansa Tamakawa quietly asked, placing a cup of coffee down.

"Not really. You know those two foreign kids we picked up? The ones who just appeared in the middle of the battle? Just got the results from all the checks. They aren't in any known records here or from the US and the UK. Nor are they listed as missing persons. It's like they don't even exist."

Sansa pondered for a second. "What about listed as dead? That sometimes happens."

Naomasa sighed, taking a sip of coffee. "Added that to the list to check for. They literally don't exist."

Sansa frowned. "That is really weird. Is it possible they are like the Nomu? Considering how they showed up and where."

Naomasa again took a sip of his coffee. "Well the initial medical check shows them to be in perfect condition, especially considering they are like 15. They are also far smarter and don't have any of the characteristics of a Nomu. But it is possible. One we have to be prepared for. I had already contacted Nezu to come help out with this, considering the delicateness of situation and I will need every bit of help I can get. Honestly just waiting on their debrief and Nezu to show up."

"And I believe we are now just waiting on their debrief." A higher pitched voice sounded from his right, causing him to jerk in surprise.

He looked over at the principal, his white fur pristine and a slight smug smile on his face. In his hand was a small teacup, which was filled up with a dark colored tea.

"Nezu, please don't just show up out of nowhere right now. My nerves can't handle it. Tonight, has been one hell of a night." Naomasa chugged the remainder of his coffee.

Nezu perched himself on one of the chairs. "I understand detective. You had mentioned a brief bit about the children. Can you give me some more information?"

Sansa nodded at them. "I will take my leave now. I think Amari is wrapping up." He left the two to converse privately.

Naomasa leaned back and motioned to the two kids on the other side of the precinct. "Well those are the two. The white-haired girl was in the middle of a panic attack when I first met them and the boy..." He trailed off. "Honestly they remind me of either siblings or a couple who has been together for years. Boy sounds British when he speaks English, doesn't really seem to talk as much as the girl. She sounds American, but I am not sure."

He gripped the empty cup. "Here's where it gets interesting. I ran the names we got off them through the system, even the missing persons and dead persons list. I even contacted a few buddies of mine from the American and British agencies. Neither of them showed up in any system. It's like they never existed. They just... appeared out of thin air."

Nezu hummed thoughtfully.

"Detective, I have the debrief ready." Amari's smooth voice quietly spoke, handing him the few pages of information.

"Thank you, Amari." He began skimming through the information. Naomasa choked as he reached one line of information.

Nezu held out a hand for the pages, Naomasa giving them over in silence. Nezu sipping his tea until he coughed in mild surprise. His head turned to Naomasa, eyes wide in shock. "They are both quirkless? I get that the rest of the world outside of Japan has a higher population of people without quirks, but still. Are we sure they weren't lying?"

Naomasa smiled grimly. "Well we will find out in a minute. I was planning on speaking with them. You are welcome to watch, along with Gran Torino whenever he arrives."

Nezu nodded slightly. "I think it is a very good idea. I will observe for now."

The two gathered themselves and made their way to the interrogation room the two kids were waiting in. Nezu slipped into the observation room along with Sansa and Amari. Naomasa took a deep breath and prepared himself to enter their room.

He knocked on the door and opened the door enough to stick his head inside. The two kids were standing looking at the window. He slightly smiled. "You guys good for a chat?" He asked in English, slightly accented.

They looked at each other and sat back down at the table on one end before the girl, Miri if he remembered correctly, answered.

He walked in, his smile growing warmer at seeing her a bit more chipper. "Glad to see you are doing much better." He sat down across from them, placing down the folder with their information inside. "Now, I hope the experience was not too rough on you both. How are you two doing?" He looked at them curiously.

The girl took a quiet breath. Her voice lilted with a slight accent. "Better. A bit shaken from being thrown into the middle of a battle and away from home." True

The boy nodded quietly.

Naomasa chuckled, surprising himself. "As expected. Now, I'm going to need to ask you both some questions. Just standard procedure. Can I get your full names?"

The girl shot a grin at the boy. "I am Mirielle Bronwyn Knight. I prefer Miri though." True

She poked the boy. "Try not to trip up on your tongue." Naomasa raised a curious eyebrow at that.

The boy glared at Miri then sighed. "My full name is Ethan Callum Micah Mc Neill. A bit of a mouthful. You can just call me Ethan." True

Naomasa blinked in mild shock as Miri giggled. He forgot just how long Western names could be. "Those are both quite a mouthful. Maybe this one will be easier. Date of birth?"

Ethan spoke. "20th of December." True

Miri also replied. "I am November 25th." True

He double checked with his notes on that and noted them, also noting they didn't mention their birth year. "Alright. And since neither of you are obviously Japanese. What is your respective nationality?"

Miri straightened in her seat. "I am American. Born and raised on the West Coast." True

Ethan leaned back and spoke shortly. "British." True

"And where do you two currently live?" He asked curiously.

Miri was the one to reply. "We live together in Carlisle. In the UK." True

Naomasa startled. They lived together?! Where they step-siblings or something? "You live together? Do you live alone?"

Miri slightly smiled. "Yup. Just us two." True

He frowned slightly. Teenagers living on their own, obviously not family nor married... That was interesting... He leaned forward. "How old are you two if I might ask?"

Miri smiled. "Fifteen Detective." TLRIUEE

Ethan grunted. "Same." TLRIUEE

He froze at that and blinked very slowly. What the actual fuck. How was that both the truth and a lie. "Sorry. I am going to repeat the question. How old did you say you two were?"

They both replied. "Fifteen." TLRIUEE

Same fucking result. What the hell. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Alright then...What is the last thing either of you remember before being transported here?"

Miri smiled, seemly lost in memory. "We had just finished watching some tv together. We were about to head to bed when we both felt sick and then were swallowed up by that darkness. Next thing we know we were in the middle of that fight." True

Ethan spoke up also. "It also was fairly sudden with the nausea. Came out of nowhere and the whole experience couldn't have been more than fifteen seconds." True

He nodded thoughtfully. "Where exactly where you two?"

Miri spoke. "The living room of our apartment in Carlisle." True

He sighed. Besides that strange answer, it didn't seem any of their fears were being proven yet. He quickly sent a text to Nezu. It would be easier to put them under your supervision Nezu. What do you think?

He then returned his attention to them. "Do you know who any of the men were in the fight you found yourselves transported in the middle of?"

They exchanged looks at this point, Ethan calmly speaking. "Never have met them." True

Clever wording on their part. He held back a chuckle. "Let me rephrase that, do you know of any of them?"

Miri tilted her head, lips slightly pouted, the picture of confused innocence as she spoke. "One was All Might. I think so anyways. I'm not sure about the villain though." True Lie

He froze. She hadn't lied about All Might but she had lied about the villain. She knew who he was. He cleared his throat and continued. "Alright. Do either of you have quirks?

They shook their heads, Miri speaking up. "Quirkless. We have never shown any signs of any quirk through our whole lives." True

Naomasa nodded. "Alright. I am going to repeat a question. Do either of you know of any of the men from the battle?"

He waited for Miri's reply, praying she would come clean.

She took a breath. "All Might and a villain." True

Well mother fuck. Naomasa narrowed his eyes at her. She stared back, a seemingly innocent smile on her face and Ethan staring at them.

Well that obviously wasn't going to work. Time for a different approach. He reached into the folder and pulled out a few pictures. "Can you identify the men in these pictures?"

He put down All Might first.

They replied in unison with his hero name.

He next put down a picture of Shigaraki.

Miri giggled. "Looks like a botched handjob to me." She nudged Ethan.

Ethan blankly responded. "A villain. Seen his image around." True

He put the final picture down, that of Kuroguri. He watched as Miri's smile became a bit strained.

Her voice was slightly tight as she replied. "Same as handsy." True

He returned the photos to the folder and leaned forward looking at them intensely. "So final question. Care to explain why you two don't show up in any system? Have no records and essentially don't exist?"

Their faces paled.

Ethan gave a low sigh "We're uh... We're not from here." True

Naomasa raised an eyebrow. "Well I gathered that. You guys don't speak Japanese and you did say you were from America and the United Kingdom respectively."

Ethan paused, he seemed to be thinking hard about something "I meant. We don't seem to be from this...Earth." True

Naomasa blinked in surprised. Then stared at them. "Hold on. Not from this Earth?"

The boy sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair before looking Naomasa in the eyes and nodding. True

"So, you are saying you are from an alternate Earth. Do you guys have quirks there? And our villains and such?"

Miri quietly spoke. "There is such a thing as quirks. And we have heard of some of them. Plus, we have heard of All Might." True

Naomasa rubbed the side of his face. "Alright. Well that complicates stuff further. But we can work with it."

The door opened. "It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!"

Miri and Ethan just stared at him. Then Miri started laughing hard. "It's a me... Mario!" She gasped out.

Ethan smiled slightly. Nezu and Naomasa looked slightly confused at the kids.

"Moving on..." Naomasa spoke over the gasping laughter of Miri. "This here is Nezu and he should be able to help out in taking care of you two. We don't know how you two came here or why, and because of other aspects of your arrival we are putting you two under protective custody. Nezu would be best suited due to his school having fairly high security and it would allow you two to be somewhere supervised."

Miri leaned over to Ethan. "Damn. No sex marathon on campus."

The loud thud of skull on table echoed through the small room.

Naomasa just stared at the two of them then turned to Ethan. "Is she always like this?"

A mumbled "Unfortunately..." was his only response.

He blinked and looked at Miri, a very smug smirk on her face. "His reactions are hilarious. That's why I tease you sweetie." She pressed a kiss to Ethan's hair.

Naomasa just sighed. "Moving on. We will need to enroll you and we will work on getting you official documents. We will need to find a safe home for the two of you. I am assuming separating you two would be a bad idea at this point due to the unexpected arrival here."

Nezu spoke up. "We will be implementing a dorm system at the school due the recent events. So, we would need to only house them until the dorms are complete."

Naomasa nodded. "A temporary home then. Preferably someone who could help with your particular needs and could converse with the two of you until you are more comfortable with Japanese or have been returned to your... Earth."

Nezu smiled. "I think I have the perfect person to temporary house them."

Miri chimed in at this point. "Ummm... Sorry to burst your bubble about who we will be staying but... We kinda don't have anything we own either. Just... What we are wearing and have on us. So, we are also without other clothes and basics..."

Naomasa and Nezu looked at each other. "Damn. She is right..."

Nezu waved his hand. "I will cover all expenses for clothes and other essentials."

"Well it should be a bit cheaper. Ethan and I can share some of the basics. Plus, I am gonna end up stealing his clothes." She shrugged.

At that Naomasa rubbed his temples. "You did mention you two lived together. Are you guys step siblings?"

Ethan seemed to choke slightly "Uh. No. No we are not."

Miri full on laughed. "We are a couple. Have been and will continue to be. I would never fuck my step sibling. That's just not my thing."

Naomasa and Nezu both choked on their respective drinks at her blunt answer. "Got it." Naomasa choked out. "Couple."

Ethan suddenly narrowed his eyes "Wait. Back up a bit. Enroll us? Enroll us in what exactly?"

Nezu spoke up. "Why UA of course! I do not believe the two of you want the information to get out that you guys are not from our world, so enrolling you in our school would be most the logical way of providing a cover story! On top of it, you guys will continue your education, the two of you are minors after all, and it would provide us a viable excuse to keep you under our supervision!"

Ethan nodded "While also keeping an eye on us for suspicious behavior aye? Given you are a headmaster I'm sure you wouldn't want to risk your student's safety. Am I correct in this?"

Nezu's eyes glinted. "Correct. You both are very clever youngsters. This is just a precaution of course. We have had some nasty situations of late."

Miri murmured something to Ethan, quiet enough neither Nezu nor Naomasa could make out what she said. She then straightened and looked straight at Nezu. "Thank you. You have already done enough to assist us. I am assuming we would be starting in the fall then. Also, what kind of school is it? Art, science and technology, general?"

Nezu blinked. "Ahhh... Right. Western schools are a bit different. We have already started our school year, so you would pick up after summer break with the rest of the classes. And we are a school for young aspiring heroes and others who seek to work in the industry! Those who manage the business of heroes and their agencies along with those who create their support items! We are one of the top schools in the country!"

At that Miri just stared at them blankly. "Eh? Umm... We don't have quirks. Why would we attend a school for future heroes and future employees of the industry?"

Ethan nudged Miri "Not all members of the industry would necessarily need quirks love. General and Business could probably get by fine without them."

Nezu took a sip of his tea. "That is true Ethan. We do offer our general education course for other students. We also have many people who would be able to help teach you, due to your first language being English and on top of it, most of my staff are Pro-Heroes." His smile turned a bit dark. "Just a necessary precaution."

Miri sighed. "Alright so would we be placed in the general course? As you have pointed out, neither of us speak Japanese."

Nezu laughed. "Not at first. We will come up with a custom class schedule with teachers who could assist you and teach you. See what differences there are between our world and yours and catch you up to speed. Until you are able to get by enough with Japanese, we will privately tutor you two."

Miri nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you."

Naomasa stood up. "Alright Nezu and I will leave you two be here for a bit. We will arrange your temporary housing and get started on creating the necessary documents. We will be back once we have completed such tasks."

The two exited the room, Naomasa noting the two kids relaxing a bit as they left. Miri turned to Ethan and curled into his arms, quietly conversing.

The door closed and Nezu stopped. "Those two kids are very interesting. From another Earth. They didn't do too bad with the game we just played but Ethan did slip up."

Naomasa looked at the principle curiously. "What do you mean?"

"He knew about the general education course before I mentioned it. I had only mentioned we were for aspiring heroes and those who were looking to work in the industry. I had never mentioned that we also took students for a general course. But he specifically named it." Nezu grinned. "I will very much enjoy the upcoming games. I have no doubt they are hiding some interesting secrets. But fear not for I will uncover them." He took a sip of his tea and wandered over to an empty portion of the precinct, taking out his phone.

Naomasa sat at his desk and thought. What Nezu mentioned was a bit odd and the two kids had been careful with their wording, almost as if they knew what his quirk was. Then there was the strangeness of their age. They had both told the truth and lied about their age. He shook his head. Maybe that was something Nezu could get from them. He begun working on filing the report and filling in the rest of the file they had started on them, noting the biggest piece of information. He then went through the process of requesting official documents and putting them in the system. He was sure some higher ups would be very interested in these two kids.

It was going to be interesting having them around with their mystery. He only hoped it didn't bring too much trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

I am on a roll! Thank you so much for your love and support! I am thoroughly enjoying writing this with my co-writer. We definitely have more planned and can't wait to share with you!

**Chapter Text**

Nezu and Tsukauchi left the room, the two relaxing a bit now they were no longer being observed as intensely. Miri curled into Ethan's arms, calming herself to his heartbeat.

"Well that went surprisingly well. Was kinda hoping we had doppelgangers but we can't always get what we wish for." Miri quietly spoke.

Ethan let a chuckle rumble from his chest "Gods no. I can barely handle one of you. Nevermind two."

Miri shot him a flirty smirk. "Aww so no threesome with two versions of me?" She snapped her fingers. "Damn."

He rolled his eyes with a slight blush before also smirking "Hey. Least when you tell me to go fuck myself I technically could." He paused and pondered "Wonder if we do have dopples but they're just the opposite sex... Huh. That could be interesting." He said starting to zone out slightly.

Miri raised an eyebrow at that. "So, would you fuck a female version of yourself? A male version of me?" She giggled. "I know I would."

He shrugged "Eh. Maybe." He began idly stroking Miri's silvery locks and humming quietly.

Miri hummed along, harmonizing with his rich gravely baritone with her own fluttery smoky contralto.

She froze. "Um sweetie."

He simply grunted "Hm?"

"We fucked up. Big time." She turned wide panicky eyes towards him.

He raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"You mentioned the general education course. Nezu never told us about it, only that UA was a school for heroes and those looking to get into the industry." Miri looked genuinely frightened. "Nezu is fucking smart. He more than likely caught onto that."

Ethan paused for a moment before shrugging "Eh. If he asks about it, I'll just say that it makes sense in a superhero society for there to be competition for school funding and that the ones with the most students and the greatest variety would be most likely to get funding. Thus, it would be logical for them to have something like General Studies. Simple."

Miri relaxed. "Well if we are gonna be around him, we need to be super careful. Guy is smart enough to know what buildings to knock to cause a chain reaction in an urban setting." Miri shuddered.

Ethan smiled gently and dragged his nails over her scalp "We'll be fine Dii Kulaas. Long as we keep on our toes we'll be fine."

Miri leaned into his hand softly purring. The two contently just basked in not being dragged around and being with each other. They had been in high tensions, running around in a new place. There was much that had become unfamiliar and they were careful to not fuck too much up.

Miri didn't know what their presence would do to the timeline, but she hoped the big things from the anime and manga she was familiar with didn't change, though they only had so much they knew actually. And once that information was no longer available... Miri dreaded what would happen.

Ethan leaned down to kiss her head. As calm as he may have acted he was also greatly concerned. He was well aware that their presence could have cataclysmic consequences for this world. He knew they had a limited span of knowledge of the coming events, they may not have powers but that didn't mean they wouldn't have an effect on the people here. They needed to tread lightly and as much as he knew Miri would hate missing the chance, they could not interact with any of the main cast. Else whatever butterfly effect they had would grow into a Mothra effect. He smiled at the idea of Miri possessing giant moth wings and firing lasers before the exhaustion of the day caught up with him and he began to fall into slumber.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

A soft knock on the door roused the two from their nap. Miri sleepily rubbed her eyes while Ethan perked up and looked at the door. "Come in." He called out.

A small older man in a white and yellow costume appeared. "Hope I didn't disturb you two youngsters."

Miri straightened, her sleepiness forgotten as she looked in wide eyed wonder at Gran Torino. "He is smaller than I thought he would be." She murmured to Ethan.

Ethan simply shrugged, watching the diminutive man cautiously.

He sat down, a plate of the strange fish shaped sweet and another plate of various kinds of mochi placed on the table. Miri just eyes it before shrugging and grabbing one of the brightly colored mochi, humming in satisfaction.

Gran Torino began happily munching on his taiyaki, paused then looked up at them. He tilted his head. "Who are you?"

Miri choked on her mochi.

Ethan raised an eyebrow before he turned to Miri and flicked his eyes towards Gran Torino with a confused head tilt.

She washed down the mochi with water then turned to him. "I am Miri, and this is Ethan." She looked at Ethan mouthing _Play along for now._

Gran Torino nodded then resumed his meal.

Miri just grabbed another piece of mochi, keeping a close on the older man, who she noted was looking right back at them, a sharp gleam in his eye.

"So. You two are the ones that appeared during that villain fight. Must have been scary."

Miri placed a hand on Ethan's thigh and squeezed. "Yeah. Would be pretty scary going from a nice night in at home to suddenly finding yourself in a war zone on the other side of the planet."

Gran nodded, seemingly satisfied at her answer and resumed his plate of the fish shaped sweet.

"So, are you supposed to be the bad cop or good cop after the detective?" Miri bluntly asked, startling Gran Torino enough he choked.

Pounding his chest, he looked at her sharply. "Who said I was a cop girlie? I am just here to provide you two with some company and sweets."

Miri's eyes narrowed. "And lower our guard enough to see if you can get anything else out of us we might be hiding. Sorry gramps but that's not going to work. We already told the detective everything we know."

Gran Torino looked over the two kids, his eyes wide and piercing. It almost seemed as if from that look he was pulling out information about them. He suddenly laughed. "You act far older than you are as a youngster. I can clearly see you are the wild one and he is the one pulling your leash." He jammed his finger at Ethan.

Ethan looked up from the plate of taiyaki, which appeared to be missing three of the treats, a pastry fish tail sticking out of his mouth "You wha?"

Gran looked down at his plate, then back at Ethan, a look of mild surprise crossing his feature. Miri fought to not giggle too loudly but failed anyways.

"He said you hold onto my leash sweetie." She purred at Ethan.

He raised an eyebrow before chomping down the rest of the fish. He then turned to Miri with a smirk "I haven't had you on a leash for a while. Might be useful though."

Miri blinked at him in shock, the tips of her ears turning pink. "Ethan." She hissed, lightly smacking his arm.

Gran snorted in amusement. "Like I said, he holds the leash to the wild one, which would be you girlie."

Miri shot the two men a glare, stuffing her face with mochi instead, slightly huffy.

"And I doubt you told the good detective everything you know kiddo. After all, that was a pretty intense fight between All Might and All For One." As soon as he dropped the name of the villain, his sharp gaze locked onto them.

Miri stiffed but continued eating her mochi in silence. Her eyes remained wide and she tilted her head, doing her best to feign confusion.

Ethan had zoned out as he began sniffing at the mochi with a curious look on his face.

Miri offered him one, hiding a mischievous grin. "Care to try one love?"

He sniffed the treat, retreating slightly at the scent before smirking slightly as his head shot forward and he grabbed the treat in his mouth and looked Miri in the eye before swallowing the treat whole.

Miri froze. Her wide eyes staring right at him. One hand slowly reached back towards the plate of mochi, grabbing the last one, which so happened to be the largest piece also. She stood up and leaned over Ethan, a sweet smile washing over her features.

His eyes instantly narrowed as he backed away slightly.

"Sweetie." Her voice instantly took on a sweet melodious quality as she continued smiling, still leaning over her partner.

"Whaaaat?" He drawled, watching her carefully leaning away.

Her smile became even sweeter, her eyes becoming smaller due to her wide grin. She gently places her other hand against his cheek. Her touch was light as she shifted her hand carefully to brush against his jaw. As her hand soon cupped his jaw, her grip tightened, and the other hand shot forward.

His eyes widened before he swung his head down and clamped down gently on the arm near his mouth.

A shriek erupted from Miri and the peace and quiet of the room dissolved into sheer chaos.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Aizawa sighed as he trudged his way into the station, no longer in his suit and hair once again loose. Nezu had called and informed them of the current situation, these two strange foreign teens who had come from an alternate earth in the middle of that tense battle at Kamino just that evening.

"There you are! They are currently waiting in the interrogation room with Gran Torino!" Nezu brightly spoke, Tsukauchi looked as weary as Aizawa felt next to him.

"Are you sure it has to be me?" He asked, a bit unsure. "It was confirmed neither of them have quirks, so it doesn't make too much sense to put them under my care."

Nezu nodded thoughtfully. "Well they did come from another earth. We aren't fully sure of certain details, but you work with children and would be our best bet, just in case. Plus, they are keeping some secrets of their own." Nezu took a sip of his tea.

Aizawa rubbed his face. "Then let's get this over with."

The three walked to the room the two kids were currently waiting in. A sharp shriek cut through the bustle of the station, chilling the blood of the two pro heroes and the detective, their pace instantly picking up. Aizawa reached the room first, door slamming open, his capture weapon unfurled and ready to go. The sight beyond that door froze him in shock.

A dark brown-haired boy, no older than fifteen, was currently on the ground on his back, his teeth sinking into flesh. His green eyes locked with Aizawa's as he and his companion were frozen still by his appearance. His companion was a teen girl, around the boy's age. Her short wispy white hair tipped with blue was a bit wild and her blue-purple eyes also fixed on his. One hand of hers was currently caught in the mouth of the boy while the other, holding a piece of mochi, was being held by one of the boy's hands, twisted behind her. Her eyes slowly grew wide taking in him before releasing a single word into the still room.

"Fuck."

"Iks nok wha ik looks like" the boy mumbled around her hand.

Aizawa's capture weapon curled back around his neck and he just stared at them silently, waiting for the hint to get across.

The teens detangled themselves, the girl looking a bit embarrassed, the tips of her ears pink. She is avoiding their eyes, instead choosing to eat the mochi.

Nezu and Tsukauchi finally were able to enter the room, seemingly curious and no longer alarmed when they realized nothing was in fact wrong within the room.

The three of them turned to Gran Torino, who was just watching, apparently highly amused.

"What happened?" Tsukauchi cautiously asked.

Gran Torino laughed. "The girl offered mochi to the boy. He ate it then girlie decided to try and shove the last piece down his throat. He clearly didn't take well to that and well, you saw the result. The shriek was the first time he had bitten her." His grin was wide.

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you are placing them under my care. I have enough problem children to handle as it is. Especially ones who I can barely communicate with. Considering they don't speak Japanese." He shot a look at Nezu.

The principal just shrugged. "I figured Mic and I could assist with that. Plus, it would be good practice for your English skills."

He looked at the teens, before sighing. The girl still refused to look at him and the boy had a hand on her waist possessively. There was a strange look in his eyes, one he couldn't figure out.

Aizawa shook his head and then looked at the teens directly. "I am Aizawa. You are?" He motioned awkwardly.

Ethan's brow raised at the slightly engrish sentence "Ethan. This is Miri." He nudged her with his head, a smirk hidden on his face "Why don't you say hi sweetie?"

She shyly waved her hand at him, eyes peeking out from underneath her fringe. When her eyes locked with his, she squeaked and hid behind Ethan.

Aizawa looked at the others in the room, who looked just as mystified as he felt. "Is she always that shy?" He asked in Japanese.

"She wasn't when we interacted with her." Tsukauchi replied, a slight frown on his face.

Gran Torino laughed. "She is a wild one. Bit of a firecracker if you would. So, seeing her like this is a bit odd."

Nezu looked at her then chuckled into his cup of tea. "Definitely not normal. But interesting nonetheless." He shot an amused look at Ethan before raising an eyebrow.

Ethan chuckled before turning to the group "So. What's going on then?"

Nezu spoke up. "We will be placing you two under Aizawa's care until the dorms are ready. I figured we could get you two out of the station and allow you to rest for the evening. Tomorrow we will shop for your necessities."

Ethan nodded "If you think this is the best course of action then we are in your care Mr. Aizawa."

Miri made a soft sound, still hiding.

"... Yeeeeah we might not be getting anything for a while." Ethan sighed, rubbing his partner's shoulder before looking down at the small rodent/ursine creature. "I appreciate you all going so far for us. I hope we may be able to repay you sometime."

Nezu waved his hand. "That's alright with me. We can discuss it at a later time, especially once we have figured out more on how you two came to be here and if it is possible to return you to your Earth."

Aizawa sighed. "Follow." He turned, walking out of the room.

The two teens followed behind, the rest of the group also coming along. He could hear the soft whispers in English between the teens. He looked at Nezu. "Anything else I need to be aware of about them?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

Nezu chuckled. "Well they are a couple, first off. Who lived together. So, they might be more comfortable sharing a bed together. I wouldn't recommend attempting to separate them at this time. The girl usually seems a bit feisty but right now she is uncharacteristically timid. I have my guesses but no real confirmation. Ethan is very protective over Miri also. She seems to deal with panic attacks and my guess is he is the older one of the two. That's as much as I could tell you though. We will be learning about them too over time, so I wish you luck."

Aizawa rubbed the side of his face. "Well that still something to start with." He glanced back at the two, Miri huddled into Ethan, still obviously shy but not quite as bad as earlier. She was looking around, her eyes sharp and clear. He turned back to Nezu. "They don't seem as... surprised about some of this as they should be."

Nezu nodded. "Glad to see you picked up on it too. They are definitely not as... uncomfortable or freaked as they should be. At the very least, they are not freaked out for the reasons they should be. Being dumped into a foreign country on a different Earth, that should really freak them out. But how did they know this was a different earth? Plus, when they were conversing with the dear Detective earlier, they were very careful with how they worded things, as if they were aware what Tsukauchi's quirk was. On top with it, they both lied and told the truth about their age. And Miri lied about not knowing who the villain was. But she managed to slip her way out of that. We chose not to follow that line of information at the current moment. We need to earn their trust, then we can start digging a bit more to learn what they know."

Aizawa gave the principal an unimpressed look. "Are we sure we can even earn their trust? That the information will be given out even if we earn their trust?"

Nezu shrugged. "We can only hope."

Aizawa pondered what he had learned, slipping into the car, the teens getting in the back, still pressed closely together. He looked back at them, noting Miri's peaceful expression and Ethan's falling lids. He could at the very least provide them with a safe space. He nodded. One step at a time to return some sense of normal to them. That was the very least he could do for them.

As the car pulled away from the station, two teens finally asleep after a long day, a sliver of dawn appeared in the sky. Nezu stared up at the blooming colors before returning inside.

Let the games begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys for taking so long with this chapter! To make it up to you it's a bit of a longer one. Enjoy!

Aizawa unlocked the door to his apartment, revealing a very simple home and two small furry forms curling through his legs.

The teens stared at the cats before Miri lit up, reaching out a gentle hand for them to sniff at her then releasing a soft sound as one of them butted into her hand, demanding to be petted.

Aizawa closed the door behind the kids and cats, removing his shoes and looking at them pointedly. Miri looked up and then back down, also taking off her boots, shrinking down several centimeters. Aizawa blinked, not having realized she was wearing heeled boots. She placed her boots gently down on the shoe rack then murmured to Ethan, him shucking off his shoes very quickly.

Miri then returned to the cats, obviously content at her new job in life as a cat bed.

Aizawa turned away to hide the slight smile on his face, instead moving to check his guest room was properly outfitted so they could sleep. He added some extra pillows and blankets just in case and returned to where Ethan was leaning against a wall, a relieved smile across his features as he stared at Miri enjoying curling up with the cats.

"She likes cats?" Aizawa awkwardly asked.

Ethan nodded "If it has fur and isn't a rodent or rabbit she loves them." He covered his mouth to stifle a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head.

Aizawa cocked an eyebrow. "Rabbit? Rabbit is cute and... fur. She don't like?" He cursed inwardly at the struggle. English was a goddamn nightmare.

The teen gave a small smirk "According to her rabbits are vermin and her mortal nemesis." He cocked his head in though "Well, those and peas."

Aizawa just gave him a very confused look. "Why rabbit enemy?"

He simply shook his head "Hm. Y'know, to this day I have no Grimm-damned clue."

Aizawa was more confused than when the conversation had started. He simply shrugged. "Room is the second door. Bathroom is first door. Drink?"

Ethan shook his head "No. Thank you but I'm fine. Miri? You want anything to drink?"

She looked up from where the two cats had crawled into her lap and arms. "Water." Then resumed her soft cooing and pets.

Aizawa blinked in surprise then narrowed his eyes at the calico. "Hisui not like this. She shy." He points at the calico purring in Miri's arms. "Kumo friendly. Not Hisui." He stared at the black and grey tabby who very smugly was perched on her lap.

At this point Ethan stood straight and nodded at Miri "Might be a good idea to leave your new feline friends be. We should get some rest, I have a feeling we have a long day tomorrow."

She pouted at him. And deliberately sank down, giving the cats more access to crawl all over her.

Aizawa walked into the kitchen, avoiding that whole mess, instead pouring her a glass of water to drink before going to bed.

He returned to the hallway, his cats now winding through his legs and Miri now standing up, glaring daggers at Ethan. He handed her the glass. "Morning already. Dark room. Nezu to come tomorrow. Sleep and rest until tomorrow." He left them to their own devices, silently padding into his room to get some much needed rest himself. He looked back over his shoulder, noting Miri's glass was already empty and her slumped, obviously fighting sleep, form.

Aizawa awoke to the smell of food. He rolled over in his covers, at first confused by the whole situation. Soft voices came through his door, one very familiar but not in Japanese. He poked his head out. Then sat Yamada, dressed in his civilian clothes, on his couch. He was talking to the dark-haired teen, Ethan if he remembered, about something. English was hard to understand and the two of them were talking much faster than he was used to. He looked for Miri, finding her form fliting around the kitchen, obviously busy cooking.

Yamada looked up upon noticing him. "Yo! I figured you would be struggling to talk to these kiddos and didn't have much in the way of food for them. So, I came over and went shopping with Miri. She is making something... Western. Can't tell you what but it smells really good!" He shot Aizawa a bit of a grin. One thing Aizawa was glad about the difference between Yamada's hero and civilian persona, is he was far quieter when not in his hero persona. Still a goofy idiot. But nowhere as loud.

Aizawa straightened at remembering something. "Did she seem shy to you?"

Yamada frowned. "You mean Miri? Not really. She seems cautious at first, but she is really sassy and not shy. Why do you ask?"

Aizawa sighed. "She couldn't look me in the eye last night and barely spoke a word to me. No idea why, considering everyone else said she wasn't shy from their interactions."

Yamada turned to Ethan, quietly asking him something in English. "Why was she shy around Aizawa?"

Ethan raised his brows at the question, his eyes flicking to the kitchen before an evil grin began to stretch across his face. He leaned to the blonde man with a hand over his mouth conspiratorially "Don't tell him but I think she has a crush on him. Has a thing for dark, brooding types."

There was suddenly a flying wooden spoon hitting the back of Ethan's skull. Miri stood in the entrance of the kitchen to the living space, her face flushed red, one hand outstretched. Aizawa just looked between the scenes, highly confused. Yamada was no help, gasping for breath on the floor when he had fallen off the couch laughing.

The spoon bounced off of the teen's head with a dull thud, the sharp pain seeming to only make his own chuckling louder as he rubbed the tender spot.

Her eyes were narrowed at her fellow teen. She suddenly let a sweet smile spread across her face and straightened, crossing her arms. "No food for you mister."

Yamada just continued howling with laughter, body curled up and hands clutching his stomach. He gasped out English words. "Holy shit! I have never heard someone say that about him ever! Bahahaha!"

Miri turned her sweet smile towards Yamada, one hand reaching back into the kitchen and returning, a large butcher's knife held within it. She held it comfortably but relaxed and Aizawa's eyes narrowed. She clearly had training on how to handle and fight with a knife.

"Yamada, if you ever tell him, I will feed you your own flesh." Miri hissed out, still a sweet smile. She then turned back into the kitchen, returning to her cooking.

Yamada had frozen when she spoke to him then looked at Ethan. "That is terrifying. How can she look so sweet and kind but scary?!"

Ethan simply shrugs "Eh. You get used to it. She's harmless once you know her weaknesses."

Yamada just gawked at him. "You are one brave man." He patted Ethan's shoulder. He then switched to Japanese. "Did you notice? How she held the knife?"

Aizawa nodded. "Yeah. Clearly has had knife training. I am curious if she knows anything else. See if you can ask them about hobbies?"

Yamada nodded then seemed to ponder. "Anything we should know that the two of you enjoy doing?" He asked in English.

Miri called out an answer, also in English, causing Yamada to sputter and choke.

Aizawa just blinked in confusion. "What did she say?"

Yamada waved a hand. "I rather not repeat. But it was... a bit... inappropriate."

Ethan simply shook his head and sighed "Well. Miri likes drawing and painting. We both read and play video games." He then scratched his head pondering "Hmm. I enjoy playing music sometimes too. And we both like the occasional spar."

At that Yamada raised his eyebrow. "Spar? I am not surprised at the art for Miri. And the video games for you. Little surprised at Miri enjoying those sorts of things."

Miri poked her head out. "Both of us did martial arts for years. I am a bit rusty, well both of us. And I grew up a geeky nerd. I love to game." She stuck her tongue out. "Actually, how we met was gaming."

Yamada hummed. "How long have you two known each other?"

"About 5 years. We have dated for around 4."

Yamada froze at that. "You two have been dating for 4 years?! Since you two were like 11? Aren't you two 15?"

Miri just gave a mysterious smile and shrugged, once again resuming her meal.

Aizawa had settled himself in one of his armchairs but raised an eyebrow at Yamada. "So?"

Yamada turned to him. "Well looks like both of them did martial arts for some amount of time. So that might explain the knife thing. Both of them like to read and game. Miri also loves art, drawing and painting. Ethan apparently enjoys playing music."

Aizawa nodded thoughtfully. "We can probably get them some things for them to do with their hobbies while they are here."

Yamada scratched his head. "Apparently they have known each other for around 5 years and have been dating for 4. They are only like 15."

At that Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "Well they both lied and told the truth about their age. That just adds to it. Plus, they seem fairly comfortable with each other and lived together before they found themselves here."

Miri poked her head out. "Food is ready! Also, Ethan dear, I am gonna give you just a salad." Her smile was teasing.

Ethan returned with a flat look "You know the rules. You give me salad and it's no sexy time for a month. "

She laughed. Yamada just stared at them, mild horror in his features. He turned to Aizawa. "Very comfortable."

Miri began placing bowls of some sort of white pasta dish down. She motioned for them to come sit at the table. "Just teasing you love. I didn't purchase any lettuce. Only broccoli. Just some of my seasoned alfredo chicken pasta with broccoli. I figured it would be quick and tasty. A piece of home." She sat down in front of her own bowl.

Aizawa and Yamada made their way over to the table, eyeing the bowls curiously. They began to dig in, pausing at the well-rounded flavor.

"This is really tasty kiddo!" Yamada praised her. "Clearly you have talent."

Miri laughed. "I have been cooking since I was a small child. I enjoy it plus, he likes it." She jerked her head towards Ethan.

Ethan looked up from his already half empty bowl and simply nodded "Mhm."

Aizawa and Yamada gawked at him. So fast. They both thought.

Miri also sat down, eating but much slower than Ethan.

Yamada finished up not long after Ethan. He stared at his bowl sadly. Miri gave a small giggle.

"There's more in the kitchen. I always make extra. Handy for lunches."

As soon as the words left her mouth Yamada shot up and vanished into the kitchen. Moments later he reappeared, bowl full once more. Miri just shook her head.

Aizawa places his fork down into his empty bowl. "Thank you. Food was delicious."

Miri duck behind her hair, the tips of her ears once again pink. "Thank you Aizawa." Her voice was soft and a touch more lilted and accented than normal.

Yamada gave a snort as Aizawa once again became confused by her change in mannerisms. He shot his best friend a look, but Yamada just shrugged, a knowing smile in place. He mimed zipping his lips.

Miri finally finished her meal also and stood up, collecting their bowls and silverware. "I am gonna clean up from dinner."

She scurried into the kitchen, cheeks and ears noticeably pink.

Ethan gave a quiet chuckle before he turned to the two men across from him "So. Do we know when Nezu will be here Mr. Aizawa?"

Aizawa nodded. "Tomorrow."

Yamada piped up. "We all agreed to give you two another day to rest, considering everything went until early morning. Plus, I brought you guys some spare toothbrushes and some shower supplies for now!"

Aizawa hummed in agreement. "What he said."

Yamada smiled and grabbed a small notebook and pen. "We can also make a shopping list of stuff to get you guys! Including anything for hobbies you guys might want!" Yamada kinda vibrated in his seat in sheer excitement. Rapidly speaking in Japanese, he turned to Aizawa. "Is this what is like to be a dad and spoil your child?"

Aizawa just facepalmed at his friend's idiocy. "Yamada. They are teens who have parents and families waiting for them back in their world."

Yamada pouted. "But still. They need someone to be their official guardian while here and-"

Aizawa raised a hand cutting him off. "They already have a temporary guardian. They are not being adopted."

Miri returned at this point. "Food is all put away and dinner cleaned up from. So, what are we talking about?" She sat next to Ethan and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

He let out a short rumbling sound from his chest before speaking "Just about when Nezu gets here. Yamada was asking what things we want to have around."

Miri thought. "A sketchbook would be nice. Maybe a journal too." She then began to giggle. "Oh, poor Nezu. It's going to be hilarious to buy some of my necessities. Remember how much I spent on just three bras?"

Ethan nodded with a sigh before chuckling and leaning in to whisper to her "You think Momo just makes new bras? Considering how big she is it would make sense."

Miri nodded thoughtfully. Then whispered back. "Would make sense. She probably matches my adult sizing."

Yamada choked as what Miri had spoken before whispering registered. His eyes wider than normal and bit a flush on his cheeks. "Aizawa. We might need to bring Nemuri on the shopping trip. She would know where to take Miri for some of her... necessities." He whispered in Japanese.

Aizawa pulled out his phone, shooting off a text to Nezu about the issue.

Miri then drooped. "Sweetie..."

Ethan turned to her, brow raised.

"Lucifer's Waterfall..." She looked a bit pale.

He looked slightly confused "Like, now?"

She shook her head. "Honey. Remember how bad they got back home. Now think of our current situation. Remember those were tame back home."

Ethan's eyes suddenly widened "Ooooh. Might need to stock up in that case huh?"

"There is going to be a Waterfall kit." Miri sighed. "Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw."

Aizawa and Yamada startled and looked at her in confusion. They blinked and just stared. Miri shrugged, a hint of an impish smile twitching her lips.

"Got a chainsaw anywhere? I think I have an appointment with it." She asked, a tinge of amusement in her voice.

Yamada just looked horrified. "Uh no. Uhhhh... Why would you need one?" He seemed hesitant.

She tilted her head and brought her pointer finger up to her lips, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Why, to fuck of course. Gently though. I rather not get blood everywhere."

Yamada just wilted, curling in on himself, muttering in Japanese on repeat. "Oh god why. Oh god why." He whimpered.

Ethan sighed "Filter sweetie. Might need to put that up."

Aizawa stared at his friend then back at the teen struggling to control her giggles. "Don't break him. And odd joke."

Miri smacked a hand over her mouth. "Oh god. I am sorry Yamada-sensei. And sorry Aizawa-sensei. I might still be... off due to shock. I need to dial it back. I apologize again."

Aizawa just raised a brow at the sensei honorific. "Sensei?"

She nodded. "Well it would make sense. For you to be working at UA since Nezu called you."

Aizawa couldn't refute her logic. He sighed. "Thank you for food. Be ready for tomorrow. You can use the TV." He pointed at the remotes and tv set up he had in his living space.

Miri stood up. "I am going to look what's on. Excuse me." She hastily made her retreat to the couch and tv setup.

Aizawa turned to Ethan. "She okay?"

He shrugged "She can get embarrassed easily from time to time. All the stress lately has hit her hard. She just needs some time to adjust to things."

He nodded in understanding. "I have patrol. See you tomorrow." Aizawa got up and prepared to leave. He turned to Yamada before he exited his apartment. "Keep an eye on them please." Yamada gave him a thumbs up.

Miri flopped onto the couch, hiding her very flushed cheeks into the cushion.

Ethan looked over to check on Miri and, seeing her state, sighed and walked over and began prodding her "You alright sweetie? Something bothering you?"

Miri peeked up at him. A glare made its way across her features. "Why did you have to mention the crush? Plus... I can't think straight. He is even sexier in person and oh god his voice." Miri melts into the couch.

Ethan sighed and knelt beside her "Sorry. You know it's hard for me to resist teasing you." He kissed the top of her head "How can I make it up to you?"

Miri thought about it for a bit. Then stretched out fully onto the couch. "Massage your queen peasant."

Fighting the near overwhelming urge to roll his eyes he silently straddled her back and began working on her shoulders.

Miri relaxed into his touch. Years of knowing and living together had allowed him to learn the best techniques to use when massaging and relaxing her. She found herself purring as aching muscles were soothed and knots firmly worked out. Miri opened her eyes to see Yamada currently reading on one of the other armchairs. She found herself arching up into Ethan's touch as he hit a particularly sore spot and his hands gently calmed it. After several minutes of this, Miri had become a limp purring puddle on the cushions.

Yamada looked up at them. "She sounds like a cat. I for a sec thought one of the cats was next to me." Yamada looked amazed.

Miri put a thumbs up. "I can trill too."

Yamada laughed. "I have no doubt. Still I would pay good money to see Aizawa's reaction to the random purring. Bet he would be so confused."

Miri squeaked, attempting to hide herself into the cushions, still straddled by her boyfriend. "Not quite comfortable messing with him yet. Give me a few more days to get used to being around him, then we will see about that."

Ethan smiled down at her as he moved lower before grinning and moving his head to whisper in her ear "Until then I'll try to contain my own teasing, Kitten."

Miri froze, her eyes narrowing. She slowly turned her flexible form towards him and then kicked one of her legs back, seeking out his butt. She attempted to buck him off her onto the floor, moving to strangle him.

Yamada just watched the wrestling match play out, Miri clearly having the disadvantage when she ended up pinned by Ethan. Still he was impressed by her flexibility. She was basically a pretzel.

Ethan gave a feral grin down at the pinned Miri, a single nail dug into the back of her neck "Surrender?"

She slumped and giggled. "I am defeated by the mighty warrior." She said mockingly.

He chuckled "You usually are. Never were much of a grappler."

She sat up and stretched, showing off her impressive range of flexibility. "Nah. I am more of the stealthy and assassin type. I prefer to mess with you and be as fast and efficient as possible."

Ethan flopped on his back and stretched out across the floor with a toothy yawn "True that."

Yamada found himself laughing. He shook his head in amusement before he put his reading material down. "How about we play a game to get to know each other?" He suggested.

Miri tilted her head curiously, still idly stretching. "Like 20 questions?"

Ethan looked up and glanced at Miri "Oh joy. This can only go well eh?"

Miri barked out a laugh. Yamada just looked at them confused. Miri waved a hand. "We met gaming online, but our relationship started because of a game of 20 questions. It was interesting." She explained.

Yamada nodded, pretending to understand. 'I swear these kids are so strange.' He shook his head, focusing his thoughts. "Alright so I guess we ask each other questions about us. I will start first. Any mental health issues we should be aware of?"

Miri raised an eyebrow. "Well he is taking this practical. I thought that was more of Aizawa's field of expertise."

Yamada awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Is it supposed to be more... fun? I was asking a valid question. I mean us pro-heroes deal with various mental health issues."

Miri nodded thoughtfully. "Such as PTSD and stuff. You guys are basically similar to soldiers."

Yamada startled at that. "You seem... more mature than you look. Not many kids think of stuff like that when they look at pro-heroes. They just see someone cool."

Miri laughed. "True. Hmmm. To answer your question." She stood up and then flopped awkwardly onto the couch and gave Yamada a wild-eyed stare. "I have crippling depression."

Miri just started laughing, dropping from her awkward position.

Yamada started at her, slightly concerned at her mental state.

A quiet "Booooo" sounded from Ethan's prone form

Miri flipped him off. "In all seriousness. I have dealt with chronic anxiety my whole life. It's normal."

Yamada gave her a look but moved on anyways.

"Ethan, same question to you."

The teen let out a breath "Paranoia. A lot of it. Some social anxiety too. Uh, not sure outside of that."

Yamada nodded. "Got it. Whose turn is it."

Miri's grin turned devious. "How old were you when you had your first kiss? I was 13."

Yamada choked. "Uhh. I was a teenager. Enough for you to know."

Miri turned to Ethan, still a shit eating grin on her face. "Babe."

Ethan hummed to himself "Any pets?"

Miri squawked indignantly. "You didn't answer my question!"

"You didn't ask me a question."

Miri pouted. "I asked that question to both of you."

Ethan raised a brow "Pretty sure that ain't how the game's played love."

Yamada started laughing. "You two are hilarious. And to answer your question. I work three jobs. I am too busy for any pets."

He got a nod in reply "Fair."

Yamada hummed. "Dream jobs?"

Miri laughed. "Oh god that is a list. If I could have, professional dancer. But I love art, so a professional artist."

Ethan on the other hand began listing off his fingers "Paleontologist. Zoologist. Geneticist. Robotics engineer. I'm content with being a teacher though."

Yamada just raised an eyebrow.

Miri started giggling then she calmed down. "Hypothetic question now. If you could be transported into a fictional world, what would it be?"

Yamada noted the strange tension in her form, then hummed. "I am not sure. Never really thought about it."

The slow rumbling sound of nails clawing carpet sounded from Ethan as his gaze flicked over and tried to subtly question Mina's sanity with just his eyeballs.

Miri grinned. "As long as I could ride on a dragon, I would be happy with the world I was dumped in." Miri answered her own question. She then turned to Ethan. "Your turn."

Ethan sits and thinks, his face gradually blanking before he pulls out his phone, which he was lucky wasn't destroyed on the journey over nor during the battle and pulled up an image before flopping on his back and pointing an image of an UNO reverse card at Miri.

He then stares his girlfriend deep in her eyes and rumbles a phrase that echoed across dimensions. "No, you."

Miri just stared at the image then him, then back to the image then back to him.

Yamada held his breath, waiting for the tension to ease as Miri's eyes narrowed.

She launched herself at her boyfriend, shoving him back down onto the ground, her legs pinning his arms and one knee dropped dangerously close to his throat. "You smart ass." She hissed, lips twitching as she fought to hide her amusement.

Ethan didn't bother hiding a smirk "Correct." He then swiftly reached up and gently pressed his fingertips against either side of the back of her neck and raised a brow "Either you ask the question, or I start poking pressure points."

Miri just gave him an unimpressed look. "Did you forget those don't work on me love?" She smiled sweetly.

He simply smirked and lightly ran his nails down her neck "Oh put of course they do love. You just need to know the right parts to...stimulate." His eyes seemed to darken slightly as he looked into her eyes.

Yamada coughed lightly, signaling the couple he was still here. When they looked at him, Mic's ears and cheeks were dusted with pink as he didn't look them in the eyes. "Alright. We can continue this later. You two should probably head to bed." Mic stood up quickly and made his way to the kitchen.

Miri looked at Ethan. "Bed?" She raised an eyebrow.

Ethan shrugged "Rest sounds nice. Even though I slept for a while I'm still weirdly tired." He scratched the back of his head and let out a toothy yawn. Keeping his teeth bared for slightly longer than may be necessary.

Miri flushed and stood up quickly. "I think we are gonna head to bed a bit early Mic. Might want to uhhh... have some headphones of sorts for a bit." She shot a grin his way and all but dragged Ethan back to the spare room.

Yamada sighed, shaking his head. He finished making his cup of tea and pulled over the noise canceling headphones, choosing to focus on the soft music and the book in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry its been a bit. Been busy trying to get ahead on chapters so I can create a regular schedule for posting. Enjoy! Soon Miri and Ethan get to meet class 1-A! -Soul**_

Ethan roused to a soft knock on the door. Blearily he attempted to sit up only to find Miri weighing him down, wispy hair tickling his bare chest from where her head laid. He noted her nude form and pulled the blankets up a bit higher just as the door cracked up, Yamada's head peeking in.

"You kiddos up?" Yamada asked quietly.

Ethan simply held his arm up as an affirmative.

Yamada nodded. "Breakfast is ready and Nezu and Midnight are outside."

Miri sat up, the covers slipping down as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Food?" Her voice was soft and rough with sleep.

Yamada's eyes widened and he scampered out of the room calling back. "We are in the main living space!"

Miri just sleepily turned to Ethan and snuggled closer to him. "Morning sweetie."

Ethan smiled and pressed a kiss to Miri's head "Morning sweetheart. Sleep well?" He rumbled, his voice gravelly with sleep.

Miri nodded and flopped into his arms. "You are warm."

He chuckled "And you're naked. As Mic almost saw."

Miri straightened up quickly, eyes widening. Her lips curled and she fell back laughing loudly. "Oh poor Mic. I mean this is my usual form of dress but maybe we should get me pjs." She continued cackling, even when searching for her clothes to wear.

Ethan nodded with a smirk "Agreed, another item for the shopping trip." His smirk fell suddenly "Ah feck. Shopping." He sighed "Welp, might as well get this over with." He swiftly tracked down his clothes and began getting dressed.

The couple made their way out to the main living space, where breakfast was laid out on the table. Yamada had a pained look on his face and Aizawa was pinching the bridge of his nose. Nezu and Nemuri looked amused as they ate.

Nemuri noticed them first. "Awww aren't you two cuties!" She dashed over to them and inspected Ethan closely. "Not a bad face shape. You got yourself a looker dear!" She gushed. "And you are pretty adorable yourself! I mean look at your eyes. They are really gorgeous."

Miri's smile became a bit strained. "Not adorable but thank you. I mean your curves are to die for."

Nemuri and Miri both shot each other grins before leaning in.

"Sooo. Looks like you are also more of a… mature young woman." Nemuri whispered.

Miri nodded. "Of course. My mother made sure to educate me. After all, our family is not ashamed of anything. I mean, my curves were my best weapon to capture him." She pointed at Ethan.

Yamada refused to look at Miri while quietly eating. Aizawa sighed. "Well looks like those two are gonna bond. I didn't expect that. And now I am highly concerned."

Meanwhile, inside the deep, dark recesses of Ethan's mind, a single alarm blared in his skull "_Oh gods. There's two of them. Its….Miritosis._" He internally grinned at his own pun before zeroing in on the edible objects in the room. He swiftly grabbed a plate of food and ate with the speed and vigour of a yellow octopus.

Miri and Nemuri joined everyone back at the table, Miri only taking a small portion for her breakfast.

Nezu sipped his tea and then smiled. "So we are going shopping for your essentials. Clothes of course and your toiletries. Also we will need to get some stuff for your dorm rooms, those we will have sent to the dorms themselves. Also any supplies for hobbies you would like. Anything I should be aware of that could be… pricey?"

Miri nodded. "Both of us are huge gamers, so probably a nicer computer for that. Also I do art of all sorts. Art can be expensive. And women's clothes aren't… cheap."

Nezu nodded. "Of course. We can be sure to do that. Do you children have a list of what you are looking for?"

Miri nodded along with Ethan.

Nezu clapped his hands together. "Alright! Mission start!"

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Ethan and Miri were separated to do their shopping. Nemuri went with Miri for clothes while Nezu and Yamada joined Ethan. They had agreed to meet back up in a few hours (giving the girls a time limit at the instistance of Ethan) at the food court.

Nezu turned to Ethan. "Well here is a map of the mall. Where do you want to go?"

Ethan looked at the map blankly. "Uh. I can't read this."

Yamada and Nezu blinked and then chuckled. "It's alright, Listener! I will help. What are you looking for? I could point out stores relating to that."

Ethan scratched his chin and hummed "Clothes would probably be a good place to start. Then perhaps any second-hand electronic stores. Possibly a music store after that."

Yamada hummed thoughtfully. "What kind of style do you wear?"

Ethan looked to Yamada and simply blinked. "Style? I don't really have a style. Long as it's durable and comfortable I usually just wear the first thing I grab."

Yamada looked mildly offended. "Oh dear. Has Miri not taught you how?"

"Oh. She tried. Many times. I just don't care enough to have one." Ethan shrugged. "My method has worked so far and has yet to be a negative to me."

"Don't you want to impress your girl listener? If so we should totally figure out a style for you!" Yamada gave a fist pump.

Ethan's head tilted. "Why would I do that? I can impress her in plenty of other ways. Already have a few times."

Yamada just froze and then coughed. "Alright clothes. Uhh so this department store has a lot of clothes for just general styles I guess. Maybe start there?"

Ethan nodded. "Lead the way mon capitaine."

Nezu chuckled. "Another language. Well then. How many do you two speak?"

Yamada led the way to the department store as Nezu waited for Ethan to answer.

Ethan looked up thoughtfully. "Obviously I'm fluent in English. I know enough French to get by alright. I can usually pick my way through Spanish alright. I know a bit of German but that's about it. Miri on the other hand is fluent in Korean and knows her way around Mandarin. She also knows bits of French, Spanish, German, Russian, Hebrew, Irish Gaelic and can understand some Japanese."

Nezu and Yamada looked startled. "You mean Miri has been able to understand some of our Japanese conversations? She is very hands on with languages." Nezu hummed thoughtfully. "Japanese shouldn't be too difficult for her to pick up on then."

They arrived at the department store. Ethan looked up at the large doors and saw clothes in all shapes, sizes and designs. Most of the stuff he noted was not the most… plain of clothes. Luckily Yamada led them to the back of the section, where plenty of plain shirts, jeans, sweatshirts and pants were. There were some graphic shirts and sweatshirts also.

Ethan began to look through then realized something. '_Hmm. Need to figure out sizing._" He looked for clothes that roughly matched his size and set about tracking down a changing room.

Yamada was able to direct him to one and waited outside with a few others in similar sizes until they found one that fit. Once they had gotten his size, they began trying on pants. It took them only an hour to get a decent amount of clothes for Ethan, including some shirts that had gaming references on them. They had also grabbed exercise clothing for him.

Yamada looked at the two bags of clothing they had. "The girls are gonna double our bags at least."

Ethan nodded. "At least." He shuddered and rubbed the phantom aches in his shoulders.

At that Nezu tilted his head. "Is Miri a shopping fiend then?"

Ethan sighed. "She has trouble with moderation. She'll buy a lot of things at once without thinking of staggering her purchases. Mix that with her magpie levels of 'Ooo shiny!' and you get a lot of long, painful trips."

They looked between themselves, agreeing they were glad they hadn't joined in on their end of shopping. Then Yamada started laughing. "Oh no. Nemuri did drag Shota with her." He began laughing harder.

They made their way to the electronic store, all chuckling and praying for the best to Aizawa.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Aizawa felt his eye twitch at the squeal that came from the dressing room.

"This is cute as hell! Plus it fits really well. Think Ethan would like it?" Miri questioned Nemuri.

Nemuri stared at the young woman, the gorgeous blue and white polka dotted sundress flowing off her figure nicely. She nodded and raised her thumb up. "Stunning! Plus if you paired it with those cute white heeled sandals you got and some of the floral accessories it would really pop and make you just look all sweet!"

Miri nodded in thought. "Alright, another for the yes pile." She swiftly vanished into the changing stall and returned in her prior clothes, adding the dress to the growing pile of tops, pants, skirts and dresses.

They had already gotten over ten pairs of shoes and spent over an hour in the accessory shop. He had no idea that one girl needed over twenty different sets of earrings and over twenty various necklaces, over half of that was chokers! Hell she had even bought twelve new accessories for the naval piercing he wasn't even aware she had! Plus all the hair accessories and hats they had…

Aizawa sighed. And now they had been at the clothing store for over 30 minutes. And that wasn't including the last place. They had gotten more goth and punk styled clothes just before and now they were buying what Nemuri referred to as 'basics'.

Miri looked at the pile and nodded thoughtfully. "I looked through the store and these are all of the items that I liked. So I believe we are good here. Still need some bras though."

Nemuri hummed. "There is a lingerie store we can go to after this. I know just the place for cute styles that are comfortable!"

Aizawa grabbed the current six bags of items for Miri, never having thought his capture weapon would be put to use like this.

Once they had paid for the new items, three more bags were added to the growing mass. They made their way through the mall, only for Aizawa to freeze and escape to a bench with the bags, calling back, "I'll wait outside. Max of 30 minutes Nemuri. I am serious."

They waved at him and made their way inside. He finally could relax and not worry. Aziawa pulled out his phone, a text from Yamada making him groan.

'_Hope your trip with the girls is going well! According to Ethan, Miri is a bit of a shopping fiend. Good luck. We have finished getting clothes and all toiletries for Ethan. Now onto the electronics stores for his and Miri's computers. Don't worry about that. Ethan is also gonna pick out some games for Miri. Afterwards we are going to head to the music store. Don't forget Miri wants art supplies!'_

Aizawa slumped. "More bags. Just great." He grumbled.

Aizawa roused from his short nap, Nemuri grinning from her position above him, poking his cheeks. "We came back in your time limit bud." She held up the two new bags. "We were lucky to find a few styles that fit her."

He nodded. "We still need toiletries for her and art supplies. The others are getting the computer and games."

Miri was humming to herself, looking over her bags carefully.

Nemuri smiled. "At the very least the kids are doing okay, even with this sudden situation. I think having some aspects of normal is helping the most."

Aizawa nodded. "True. She has relaxed quite a bit around me and seems to not be as… guarded."

Nemuri and Aizawa grabbed the bags and led Miri to the next store.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Ethan, Nezu and Yamada sat at a table, the four bags of necessary stuff for Ethan to one side and the next four bags (filled with their laptops and games plus a strange case) also were piled nearby. The actual computers were to arrive at the dorms. They had ordered and received their meals, including the meals for the other group and were waiting for their other companions to join them.

"There!" Yamada cried. He paused then choked on his hamburger. Yamada started laughing, losing his shit in the food court. "You weren't kidding, Listener! They've almost tripled us!"

Ethan nodded humming around a large cheeseburger, a pile of lettuce, tomato and onion clearly tossed to the side of his tray.

Aizawa and Nemuri looked exhausted, each carrying about six bags each. Miri also had four large bags, plus what looked to be a portfolio bag slung over her shoulder and a case for an art easel on the other shoulder.

"Shopping complete!" Miri cheered. They placed all of the bags down, the adults immediately chowing down on their burgers and fries.

Miri looked at her burger in awe. "You remembered my avocado! Yay! Plus no mayo or mustard. Just ketchup. Yummy." She took a big bite of her cheeseburger, caramelized onions, slices of avocado and mushrooms along with tomatoes and lettuce melting into her mouth.

Ethan stared at Miri's 'Heresy burger' with slight disgust and swallowed the last of his burger before chomping down on a handful of fries and looking at Aizawa. "Fun?"

Aizawa shook his head. "Hell."

Ethan nodded sagely. "Yup. You have my sympathies."

Aizawa just nodded and scarved down his food. Nezu smiled as he delicately nibbled on his salad then took a sip of his tea.

"Someone is going to grab these and take them back to the apartment for now. I suggest you only wear what is necessary until you move into the dorms. We also will have boxes to pack your stuff into. After lunch it will be time for us to go to the home store and pick out supplies for your dorm, including bed sheets and as such." Nezu smiled.

Nemuri spoke up. "What styles for your rooms are you thinking?"

Miri nudged Ethan as she finished eating.

Ethan raised a brow "Um. A bed. A wardrobe. Some drawers and curtains too I guess." He then looked at them expectantly "That should do it I guess."

Miri just rolled her eyes. "Don't forget a desk and gaming chair for the pcs. Maybe some posters and rug. And bedsheets. I probably will want some similar things. Oh! And laundry baskets for us two. Hmmm… Maybe some lights and a corkboard. Oh! Books for both of us! Also we will need school supplies and backpacks…" Miri's head whipped towards Adam. "Dnd. Oh god I need some dnd supplies."

Ethan's head slinks into his hands. "The Dice Goblin has awoken…" He murmured.

The four adults just exchanged very confused looks.

Miri just shot them a cute smile. "That can be a goal for some other time." She thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Well dorm room shopping now?"

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Nezu observed the two teens as they wandered their way through the store. They had two very different styles for their rooms.

Ethan was more practical and preferred comfort over a lot of stuff. It translated into his clothing style and his personality. Nezu was glad Ethan was slowly coming more out of his shell. He was definitely the quieter one of the two and the logical one if he had anything to go by. Ethan acted far more mature than his age suggested.

On the other hand Miri was a dreamer. She loves bright colors and has a deep interest in art. From what he had heard, she was also highly talented. She seemed to be an energetic and playful personality, but there were points her more serious and clever nature shone through. She also dealt with some sort of anxiety disorder. At points he could swear she was both younger and older than her age.

Nezu wasn't sure of what to make of the couple. They were a puzzle that brought more questions than answers. He had seen their child-like wonder at the world around them, almost as if they couldn't believe their eyes and weren't used to it. But at the same time there was no judgement as if it was normal. Miri had said they had quirks back in their world but it made him wonder if it was much less than the number that were in existence here.

But the most concerning question was how did Miri know All For One. He knew in some regards she was the key to cracking this puzzle. The moment she caved, Ethan would. But Nezu worried Miri would prove to be the biggest challenge of the two.

She was clever and good at playing innocent. She was capable of twisting her words to ensure she wasn't lying. Ethan on the other hand was blunt and straightforward. He was capable of being quiet and wouldn't hesitate to tell you off for asking questions he felt crossed the line.

Yamada and Nemuri dragged the young couple away deeper into the store, Aizawa standing next to him.

"What do you make of the young couple after spending some time with them?" Nezu quietly asked.

Aizawa sighed. "They are both surprisedly mature and also act their age at points. They are very close, having an established bond of trust between them. They know how to work and live together, playing to each other's strengths and weaknesses. They were not kidding at having known each other for half a decade. That kind of trust isn't easy to build up or fake. But…" Aizawa hesitated. "Apparently they both know martial arts. Both Yamada and I noted Miri holding a knife far too comfortably. Like, ready to use it as a weapon."

Nezu froze at that, his head slowly turning to Aizawa. "Really now?" A glint appeared in his eyes.

Aizawa nodded. "Also they seem both unsure and sure of things. For people from an alternate Earth, and being overseas, they seem aware of things that I can't exactly explain their knowledge of."

They looked up at a particularly loud squeal to witness Ethan's head in his hands and Miri twirling around hugging a Totoro pillow tightly. She looked extremely thrilled.

"And then there are times I don't even know what to make of them." Aizawa motioned to the scene ahead.

Ethan sighed and tried to ignore his squealing girlfriend, his eyes were immediately drawn to a single stuffed toy. He stared into the beady, black, soulless eyes of a pink slime toy. He looked away only to find his gaze locked with the bashful face of a puddle slime. He looked around to ensure none were watching before he snatched both toys and snuck them towards the counter with a barely audible "Mine…"

Nezu smiled slightly. "There are times where we do not understand them and times they act the age they told us. Just keep an eye on them. Anything you note, do not hesitate to bring up to me. Afterall, I would love to solve the puzzle they have presented to us." Nezu's grin sharpened.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Of course. After all, we can't be too careful with them."

Aizawa walked forward, joining his peers and the teens at the counter as they began to pay for their items and ensure delivery went where it was supposed to.

Nezu watched the teens as they helped organize the bags. A gaze of purple-blue surprised him as it locked with his eyes. Miri's eyes were filled with something he could not discern, and made her look older. Then she returned back to Ethan, a wide smile on her face and returning back to a fifteen year old.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Thank you all for your love and support! This is really fun to write and I enjoy working hard on this story. -Soul**_

Miri looked up at the entrance to Heights Alliance, the new dorm system for the school. "Its fucking huge." She breathed out.

Ethan just trudged through, carrying two of his boxes. The rest had been moved in before they had showed up, including the items that had been delivered.

The couple had spent the last few days preparing for their move and meeting the rest of the staff. Many of the heroes had been very polite when they met them. But they had still yet to meet the newest teacher on staff, All Might himself.

They wandered through the common rooms of the dorm hall, noting the spacious and fresh interior.

"This is not gonna last that long due to 1-A huh?" Miri asked Ethan.

Ethan just nodded in agreement. He noted the large spacious kitchen and its many cabinets and three fridges. It even had a large pantry.

Yamada entered the space. "Yooo! What's up Listeners?!" His loud voice cut off near the end as Aizawa entered, hair floating and eyes red.

Miri and Ethan slowly pulled their hands from their ears as Yamada profusely apologized to the couple.

Miri just shrugged. "It's a thing for both of us. Loud noises are not fun."

Ethan nodded in agreement and then began shaking his head, similar in fashion to a dog shaking their fur.

The couple slowly explored the space, Ethan's ears catching the excited squeals of Miri from the girls bathroom. He rolled his eyes. She was probably excited over a bath or a nice shower knowing her. They finally made their way to the laundry room on the ground floor. Miri was looking over the buttons and what not with a slightly defeated expression.

"Honey." Her voice was low and a hint of 'oh no' in it. Ethan hummed in reply. "The labels on the laundry machines are in Japanese."

Yamada laughed. "We'll be sure to show you which settings are what so your clothes can be properly washed."

Miri sighed in relief. "If you want sweetie, I'll do your laundry with mine once a week, so you don't have to worry about it. Is that alright?"

Ethan looked at her flatly. "I can handle a laundry machine. I'm not the one with a habit of breaking technology." He said with a slight, knowing grin.

Miri looked indignant. "I have not broken any technology. That is my brother! Not me. I have forgotten food before but that's not technology."

Ethan simply shrugged with a small smile. "If you say so." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Miri flipped him her middle finger. Yamada and Aziawa just stared at her, Yamda's dropped jaw and shocked expression while Aizawa's mild amusement and raised brow caught her attention. Miri just shrugged and walked towards the elevator to her floor.

The couple arrived at the fourth floor before Miri's eyes lit up. "Who all is on the fourth floor with us?" She asked innocently.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Yamada translated for him. "Ethan will be on the boys side. There is Shouji Mezou, Kirishima Eijirou and Bakugou Katuski. Bakugou is your neighbor Ethan. On the girls side we have Urakara Ochaco and Ashido Mina, who will be your neighbor Miri."

Miri looked positively gleeful. Her smile was wide and she turned sparkling eyes towards Ethan. Ethan sighed and placed his face in his hands. Aizawa nor Yamada could make out the muttered words. Then his face lit up. His grin turned wicked. "Pom-Pom will be fun."

The adults just shrugged in bewildered confusion at the teens.

Ethan walked to his dorm room, luckily the sign was both in Japanese and English. He opened the door, using the student id, which doubled as a keycard to enter the building and their rooms. He stepped in, noting it was much larger than the dorm he had while staying in student accommodations during his first few years of university. It was still smaller than the flat he and Miri had been living in, but for a bedroom it was a decent size. Maybe closer to the size of the gaming room/mother-in-law suite in the group house Miri had lived in before moving to the UK.

The furniture that had been purchased and moved in before them was already set up, waiting for decorations. The computer was also placed on its desk in a corner, but not plugged in nor fully hooked up to everything he would need. Setting that up could come after unpacking.

Luckily they had placed down the carpeting (which was just a very large rug over the hardwood). He set to work putting his clothes away in the drawers and on the hangers in the closet. He could already hear Miri's mild scolding at how his clothing was organized. That was one small thing he had picked up, was some of his… nicer clothes were supposed to be on hangers, along with his coats. He knew it wouldn't stay that way for long.

He then turned to unpacking the books and various other school supplies onto the shelving unit. He even organized his games also neatly and placed his guitar on its stand near his bed.

Dark green sheets and duvet soon made the bed comfortable and ready for when he went to sleep, placing one of the slime plushies onto the bed and the other on top of the drawers. He was also thankful he didn't have to put up the curtains. He had originally not wanted curtains but Miri had insisted on a set to match his bedding. He rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

He then set onto setting up his computer. In his opinion, one of the more important parts of his room.

On the other side of the dorms, Miri was having a mild crisis. Her eyes flitted over the pre-setted furniture, slightly cringing at the layout. Why in the gods' names was her gaming desk in the corner, her art desk at the foot of her bed and her shelf next to her gaming desk?! Heck, even her minimalist drawers for clothing organization were next to the shelf instead of in the closet!

Miri sighed and set to rearranging the layout. She promptly placed her wire drawers into the closet (no way in hell when it came to the Room King contest was she showing off her underwear and lingerie/sleepwear sets). Finally placing the shelf against the wall with the balcony door, opposite of her bed, her art desk nearby on the wall and her easel also set up and prepped for her… art crazed moments. She then gently moved the compact gaming desk into a corner, nestled near the closet.

She then got to work laying out the large circular rug, gently lifting up furniture to ensure it would be in place. She straightened the curtains and changed the light cover to match her room's decor. Finally she hung up a corkboard on the wall with her art desk and placed her sheets, duvet and blanket on her bed.

She began unpacking her boxes, organizing her massive amounts of clothes, accessories and toiletries in her closet. It took Miri over two hours before she was fully unpacked, including her art supplies organized. No doubt it probably was maybe 30 minutes for Ethan. That included setting up his computer. Luckily for her, computer setup was maybe 5-10 minutes and she saved it for the end.

She looked at the small bottle of paint she had yet to put away. She was probably gonna hide it in one of the drawers of her art desk, but… She had originally bought it for her art projects and knew it looked cool on canvases, and was difficult to spot if you didn't know what you were looking for. But now… Miri had one hell of a welcome prank for Class 1-A and Aizawa in mind.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Aiawa looked up from where he had tiredly been resting on the couch in the common room. Yamada was scrolling through something on his phone but the ding of the elevator let him know that the two problem children had finally come back down after unpacking.

Miri had a large Cheshire cat-like grin on her face while Ethan looked amused. He just raised an eyebrow. "Done?"

The couple nodded. "I am famished and I know Ethan is hungry." Miri giggled at the glazed look that appeared on Ethan's face as he thought about food.

Yamada perked up. "Lunch Rush is cooking something up for the staff, including you two. If you are all done, we can go grab something to eat now."

Ethan made his way to the door only stopping at Miri teasingly calling after him that he had no idea where the cafeteria quite was yet. Soon Aizawa and Yamada fell in step with them, traveling the path to the main building.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Yagi Toshinori was not sure how to introduce himself to the two teens. He had been brought up to speed by Nezu and Tsukachi about these supposed dimension hoppers and the suspicions surrounding them. Even the more recent information that Yamada and Aizawa had learned from their interactions of the past few days. But that didn't mean he knew how to deal with them.

He sat with the rest of the staff, minus Yamada and Aizawa who had been helping the two youngsters move into the dorms, at a large table. Lunch Rush was bringing over heaping plates of food, arranging them for easy access for the whole group. Tomorrow the rest of the students of UA would be moving in, making today their real last day of rest and teacher time.

He held his cup of green tea, musing over the primary suspicion that Nezu had shared.

_Nezu looked at the assembled teachers and the detective. Aizawa and Yamada had been brought into aspects of the secret (not about young Midoriya and the truth of One For All of course but about All For One)._

"_I believe the two teens have some sort of connection to All For One. There are too many little slip ups for me to think otherwise. At the very least Miri knew who he was and I believe they know way more information than they are letting on. To what extent or even the kind of knowledge I can not guess without more information." Nezu sighed. "Unfortunately for us, I do not believe getting that information will be easy. It will require trust and that needs time to build. We could utilize someone's quirk to go through their memories and learn what they know, but I have a feeling that would be… counterproductive and make everything much harder. They are both clever. And there is the whole… age matter."_

_Tuskachi nodded. "Judging off some of their observed mannerisms and strange statements, I am inclined to believe that the two are physically 15 but in actuality older than that. It would line up with why it was both a lie and a truth for their age. The doctor who checked them out also noted some oddities in their genetics. They believe it lines up with a few quirks who can either slow down the aging process or even deage someone. But those are temporary. Whatever happened, the doctor believes this deaging might be more permanent. Considering most who are hit by a deaging quirk return in a week's time. They also noted traces of various prescription medications in Miri's system. The main one is for her thyroid and the production of certain hormones. Miri's thyroid is at a state where it would need a lighter dosage than what was in her system. They even noted some for health issues not present in her body."_

_Nezu sipped his tea in thought. "What about a quirk factor?"_

_At that Tsukachi groaned. "The doctors have no clue. They said aspects of a quirk factor are present in their bodies but at the same time it's like it's developing. Like newborn levels or slow mutation into having the quirk factor. Further testing would be necessary. We can combine it with adding in routine health check ups and the fact it was noted some oddities in Miri's health. Primarily her thyroid. And if we can officially have a list of all their diagnoses and as close as a copy of their medical history, that would be handy too."_

_Yamada spoke up at this point. "Miri had noted she struggles with anxiety and insomnia. I know Ethan said he deals with social anxiety and paranoia. I think there is more to Miri's diagnoses than she let on, but if we can get her on the right medication to replicate what she had been taking back on her Earth, we can better help them."_

_Aizawa nodded. "Plus they have adjusted a little too well for my comfort. They just got thrown into a different Earth, a different country and just a whole unknown situation. I suggest mandatory therapy for them, someone we can trust to be discreet about the issue. Hound Dog would be the logical choice but at the same time he has over 600 students to be concerned with. Especially with the new changes being made."_

_Nezu nodded. "I agree with your assessment Aizawa. They have adjusted too well. I will personally look into a therapist to schedule a session with them. Also, I don't think quirks are as… common as they are here. They seemed to be without judgement as if it's nothing different but at the same time in awe of just all the kinds of quirks out there and looking at them daily." Nezu sipped some of his tea. "They had mentioned knowing each other for five years but dating for over four. I think they have been living together for around a year, maybe less before they got dropped onto our Earth. They are comfortable with each other. I know by the new physical ages, Miri is the older one but based on how they act, my personal guess is Ethan is the older one for their actual ages. I believe them to have been at least 18 but I am not sure beyond that for their actual ages. I would need to observe more before I could make a better guess. I also noticed Miri hiding a nicer looking ring. She was wearing it when they first arrived, along with Ethan wearing a similar ring but they have taken to wearing them on chains instead of on their ring fingers. I believe those were either promise or engagement rings. So part of why I think they are at least 18 years of age. Ethan also informed me that they speak multiple languages. I will include that on their profile. But the biggest one to note is Miri seems to understand some Japanese."_

_Aizawa raised a curious eyebrow. "I didn't notice the rings. Huh."_

_Yamada leaned back. "They obviously trust each other and probably share a lot with the other. I can't imagine them having too many secrets between them. Also when I asked about any mental health issues to be aware of, Miri noted PTSD as a probably a common mental health issue for Pro-Heroes, likening us to Soldiers. Most people who observe us heroes don't often think like that or realize just how stressful and taxing this job is."_

_Yagi spoke up for the first time. "Are we sure gaining their trust is going to work? They might be wary and expecting that, especially if they have information they don't want us to gain. And is it a good idea to house them here and keep an eye on them with UA's current situation?"_

_Nezu nodded. "Those are good points All Might. But I weighed our options and felt this was best. I want you to help us in gaining their trust. They might be more willing to talk to someone retired and legendary as yourself."_

Yagi was pulled out of his thoughts by Yamada's loud "Wwwwweeeee are here! Along with the Little Listeners!"

He had seen a picture of the couple, but it was very different seeing them in person.

For one Miri was not as petite as he had imagined her. She stood at a similar height to young Midoriya, even sharing a similar body type to young Ashido. Her short wispy white hair had undertones of silver in it and her blue tips were more vivid than the image had suggested. Her eyes were by far more interesting. He had originally thought them to be more of a brighter blue with a dark blue but the darker color was a rich purple. Her eyes had a very gorgeous two tone ombre to them, making her eyes one of her more striking features. He could tell from here, Miri was athletic in a more lithe and dancer like way. But there were hints of definition on her arms. She honestly reminded him of a traditional martial artist. Her eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief but there was an almost cataloging way she looked over them. Miri smiled brightly and moved to an open seat, a slight bounce in her step and he noted the heeled boots she wore. Judging on the heel height, she probably stood closer to Ashido in height without the boots.

Then there was Ethan. He naturally stood taller than Miri, even in her heels. He was somewhere between young Midoriya and young Oijiro in height and similar to them in build. He was not quite large but not quite lithe. And there were hints of muscle underneath his deceptive frame. His dark green eyes flickered over the group, assessing and then refocusing on the food, his messy brown hair just short enough to not quite get in his eyes. He was not as… fashion dictated as Miri seemed to be and his walk was powerful but meaningful. He was surprisingly light on his feet. He also sat down and silently began piling various kinds of meat and some rice onto his plate.

He observed the couple, watching Miri place some vegetables, noting they were probably ones that Ethan would actually eat. Ethan seemed to have a more simple palette for his meal while Miri placed more foods on her plate that most Westerns wouldn't eat. She caught his gaze than shot him a wink as she placed more of a Korean dish with spicy rice cakes onto her plate.

Conservation floated around the table. Mostly in Japanese but the couple seemed more focused on their meal. Even the teachers who spoke English were conversing with their colleagues. Yagi figured this would be a good time to introduce himself to the young couple. He shifted his attention to the teens across the table from him.

"I am sorry we haven't had the chance to meet before this. I am All Might, a teacher here at UA and a former hero."

They looked up, Ethan resuming his meal but still listening while Miri replied. "We know who you are sir. Thank you for all you have done in your time as a pro. You have inspired many and continue to do so. Though All Might is gonna be a mouthful to say. I am Miri and this is Ethan." She motioned to her partner who simply grunted around a mouthful of food. "We prefer those names cause our actual names are on the long side. Is there another name we can call you instead of All Might Sensei?" She tilted her head, curious.

Yagi considered her question. "Yagi Sensei I supposed would work too but only in private. And I will be sure to remember your names young Miri and young Ethan. Thank you for your kind words. I hope the battle wasn't too scary or intense, especially since you were dropped into the middle of it."

Miri smiled. "Ever the hero, even when retired I see." She teased. "I mean it was kinda scary and intense. But that's hero work and any dangerous situation. Especially being dropped into it randomly. We are better now and that's what matters."

He nodded. They returned to their individual meals. It was going to be a long process but it was going to be worth it. If he could gain their trust, he knew he would do what he could to save and help these youngsters. Even if it meant from themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such a long hiatus! Writer's block hit hard. Hope y'all enjoy the latest chapter! - Soul**

**Chapter Text**

Class 1-A had moved into the dorms that prior day and Kirishima was relaxing after such a tough day of training when Mina burst through the common room door screaming "The dorm is haunted!"

Every head whipped to her direction, where Mina was panting and looking a bit frazzled.

Bakugou snorted. "Tch. Bullshit."

Iida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "As vulgar as Bakugou was I have to agree. That is simply impossible."

Mina frowned. "Well there are hand prints in the laundry room on the wall. Plus I saw a flash of white leaving the girls bathroom!"

The class returned to their various activities, largely ignoring Mina's words. Only Hagakure, Sero and Kaminari got excited.

"Let's go check out the handprints Mina!" Hagakure's shirt sleeve waved excitedly.

The three followed Mina back to the laundry room, the lights currently on in the room. They looked around, puzzled and not seeing any hand prints.

"I swear I saw them." Mina cried. She looked a bit unsure but also looking around. She pointed to a section of the wall just above the laundry baskets. "They were there I swear."

Sero stepped closer, inspecting the wall closely then shrugged. "There's nothing there Mina. I'm sure it's just the training messing with your head."

After that, Class 1-A resumed their evening. Dinner was being prepared and tables were being set up for the group meal. Bakugou was cursing out anyone who dared to assist him in cooking tonight's meal (read Kirishima, Momo and Satou since they were on meal prep duty this week). Bakugou had cooked more than enough for everyone to have seconds if they wanted, even thirds. Especially since some individuals required higher amounts of food than others (ie Momo).

The class was buzzing with excitement, but none quite as much as the girls.

"I wonder when she is going to appear. Like if her name was on the door, it has to be her room." Uraraka was saying to the others. The boys were not subtle in their conversation dying down and leaning closer to hear the ongoing girl talk.

Momo subtly frowned. "Maybe she is a transfer? But at this point it does not make sense."

"What are you talking about?" Kaminari interrupted eagerly.

The girls turned to the rest of the class. "We found a labeled name card for one of the rooms on Uraraka and I's floor." Mina replied. "We think there's another student."

The boys sat there thinking until Bakugou spoke up. "There's another shitty extra's name on the namecard on the empty room next to mine."

Immediately the room exploded into conversation, wild theories and such causing people to argue over each other.

Iida stood up, hands chopping down as he loudly spoke. "We need to act like respectable students. I am sure there is a reasonable explanation we can ask Aizawa Sensei about. If there are two new students, let us do our best to make them feel welcomed."

Dinner wrapped up uneventfully after that. Students began trudging up to bed, washing up and preparing for an even more hellish training day tomorrow.

Sero entered the laundry room, its darkened atmosphere reminding him of Mina's panic from earlier today. He lazily looked over to where she had insisted she had seen handprints only to do a double take and a small shriek erupted from his mouth.

There were two handprints and a face glowing on the wall, looking almost as if it was trapped in the wall and trying to get out.

Footsteps quickly converged onto the laundry room, multiple people bursting into the laundry room, only to find Sero, ashen faced and on the ground, pointing a trembling hand to the wall.

Small outbursts of shock and horror graced the room once more, until the whole class was located in the laundry room.

Sero was apologizing profusely to Mina. "I am so sorry I didn't believe you." He gave her a hug.

Mina just stared in sheer horror at the newest addition. "It's okay. Though the face wasn't there when I saw the handprints."

The class sat in silence as they mulled over the situation.

Bakugou spoke up. "This is bullshit. I am going to bed."

As Bakugou moved to exit the laundry room, a horrid clicking and creaking sound came through the door to the hallway. His hand froze on the handle.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Jirou whispered, her face pale and hands white as she clutched onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Shouji's arm.

The sound repeated again, moving further down the hallway.

When Bakugou slowly opened the door, the hallway was dimly lit. No one was in the hallway but there were now handprints and footprints that looked like they had scurried along the opposite wall. High up the opposite wall.

Class 1-A silently made their ways back to their respective floors, paired together. If no one slept well due to the high alert, well that was only for the class to know.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Aizawa furrowed his brow as he looked at Class 1-A. Since this morning, they had seemed tired but he had caught quite a number giving nervous glances over their shoulders. He wouldn't have thought much of it, especially due to Midoriya, if it weren't for Todoroki and Bakugou being included in that group of students he had observed with the behavior.

He noted some of them flinched whenever something clicked or creaked during the training period.

And if this new issue with his problem class wasn't enough, the two newest problem children were currently undergoing intensive health checkups and getting to know the teachers more before he introduced them to the class.

Plus it appeared Miri had way more health issues than previously thought. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to encourage the headache to go away.

Maybe a routine checkup was necessary for the class. Plus he did need to see how the class was settling into the new dorms and check on the couple.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

The first one into the dorms for the day happened to be one of the guys this time. Training had been even more hellish than yesterday, and not just due to Aizawa Sensei pushing them hard.

Everyone had not gotten much sleep last night. The strange handprints and face along with the sounds had the class freaked out, even those who claimed it was utter nonsense (Bakugou and Iida).

Now it wasn't abnormal to hear Mineta cry, but the hysterical sobbing was. The class entered to see what looked like the remains of blood that had dried and pooled around the obvious outline of someone, small drops leading back to the laundry room.

Those strange glowing handprints were also there also, moving along the floor with the blood spots. The class cautiously moved along the trail, once again coming to the laundry room. The door was slightly opened, the handprint wrapped around the door edge.

Todoroki was the one to note it looked like there were claws at the end of the fingers. And the tips of these claws on the handprints were tinged red.

Bakugou kicked in the door, it thudding against the wall as the sight was revealed to them. Glowing handprints were scattered throughout the dark room. The blood was dripping down one of the walls from the vent, where the handprints trailed up to. Shouji carefully lifted Sero, who opened the vent. Streaks of red and faintly glowing handprints continue through the vent system until their path curved to the right.

"What are you doing?" The dry, unamused voice of Aizawa Sensei made the class startle. Many jumped, others screamed and clutched those nearby (Jirou and Mineta) but all had not seen their teacher arrive in the room.

Kaminari pointed to the vent. "There is a ghost in the dorms." He whispered.

Aizawa critically eyed the handprints and blood. He had seen the mess in the main common space and had thought the class was responsible at first. But now as he looked over his class, he fought down the amused smirk his lips desired to twitch into. Aizawa left the class to their own devices. They were budding heroes in training. It would do them good to figure this out for themselves.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

For the next few days, handprints and bloody smears would randomly appear throughout the dorm's common rooms, usually leading back to the vent system. The students of 1-A either were even more freaked out as the days continued (Jirou) or started ignoring it to focus on training (Todoroki and Bakugou). But there were a few who were curiously enough to attempt ghost hunts. They found nothing of semblance. Though this morning, no one found any sign of the ghost. Nor in the afternoon and evening. A second day past with no ghost incident.

Soon a week had passed since the first sighting of the ghost. For three days, there was no activity and the class had relaxed and ignored the situation, choosing not the focus on it. Instead, their gossip turned to the two names on the fourth floor.

"Maybe they are students who got attacked?" Kaminari proposed one gossip session.

"Then why would they put them with us? We have been targeted by the League quite often." Countered Ojiro.

Other theories were rampant. The two were new transfer students from general studies. They were from a different hero school. Exchange students from overseas. Or maybe international students who weren't able to attend classes due to other circumstances. Maybe they were the secret children of Aizawa Sensei. (That was instantly shot down by the teacher in question.)

Dinner was being dished up, the class seated at the various tables with their friend groups when the door opened. Into the room walked All Might and Aizawa Sensei. Conversation died as the class saw the slumped form of an exhausted girl in the arms of an bemused boy, his tan hands running through the white hair tipped in blue of the girl. His messy brown hair did not cover the green eyes that scanned over them. He murmured something into the girl's ear. Her eyes opened, causing some startled gasps from the class. Her eyes were stunning. An ombre of rich purple and light blue.

All Might guided the two towards the elevator as the class sat in silence. Once the elevator doors closed the class exploded into questions.

"Who are they?"

"Are they the two who live on the fourth floor?"

"Are they transfer students?"

"Why are they here?"

"Why have we not seen them before?"

"Is she single?!" Mineta was smacked by several hands for that one.

"What are their quirks?"

"Are they also students?"

"Were they attacked by villains and are now living with us?" Kaminari practically shouted to be heard.

Aizawa just raised a hand, his sigh heard as the class shut up.

"They are transfer students from overseas. Yes they do live on the fourth floor and they are here for their own safety. The reasons why are classified and not our place to share without permission from the principal and the two in question. They have been going through necessary paperwork and a lot of medical tests. If you want to know more, I suggest asking them tomorrow. You guys have a free day and they will be in the dorms. Oh." He smiled at them. "They only speak English. Consider it practical practice for Mic's class."

With that Aizawa followed them up to the fourth floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Double chapter posting today! - Soul**

**Chapter Text**

Miri curled up in Ethan's arms as she fought off the painkillers in her system. They had done a pretty intensive check on her the last few days, leaving Miri with no energy for their prank on 1-A, especially as they were figuring out all the health issues that Miri currently had. The doctors had even removed her wisdom teeth early, just so she wouldn't have to wait another 5 years in pain as they finished coming in and sat in her mouth for over a year. As was her last experience with her wisdom teeth.

"Baby." She whined.

Ethan leaned down and started gently kissing her forehead, running his fingers and nails over her scalp.

Miri purred loudly, snuggling as close as she could.

"Is she going to be alright?" Yagi Sensei quietly asked, so as not to disturbed the drugged up girl.

The young man nodded. "She just needs rest, something to drink and some food. She'll be right as rain, sir."

Yagi Sensei nodded. Before he could speak, the door to Ethan's room gently opened.

"The doctor said to keep her on soft foods like smoothies and ice cream for the next few days. She will be able to eat solid foods in three days time but for now I grabbed some of my jelly packs until she can get more decent food." Aizawa held out three packs of some sort of jelly/applesauce substance.

Ethan reached out and gently took the packets with a nod of appreciation. "I get the feeling she won't argue against an excuse to eat ice cream." He quietly chuckled.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "She seemed more of a savory snacker when she was with us briefly. I didn't realize she had a serious sweet tooth."

Yagi just quietly stood up. "I will go grab her some water and some for you." He gently exited the room.

Miri made grabby hands at the jelly pack, not bothering to read the label and instead attempted to chew on the closed lid. Ethan sighed before pulling the packet from her mouth and biting down and tearing the top off the packet before handing it back to the loopy lass.

Aizawa held a chuckle behind his hand. "Well, she wasn't kidding when she warned the doctors she had a more… severe reaction to various drugs and medicines."

Miri just quietly pushed the liquid in the pack from the bottom to the top, slowly eating the packet.

Aizawa nodded. "Well everything seems to be in order. I know you two are gonna sneak into the others room when curfew hits, so you two have permission to just sleep in one room if you two need it. Starting tonight. I would feel better if someone was there to monitor her condition. Also." He shot Ethan a stern look. "No noise complaints. I do not need to deal with that from my students or you two. I get you are a young couple. And there is necessary protection in Recovery Girl's office. I expect to hear from her you visited. All Might will be back with water for you two. Sleep well."

He made his way to exit then paused. "Oh. The class is wondering about you two. Good luck." He smiled then left the young couple alone.

Miri finished the first packet of food then turned to Ethan. "Ssssnugglesss." She slurred out.

Ethan chuckled before laying back and pulling Miri on top of him, snuggling her to his chest. He quietly began singing in a low voice to Miri.

Miri soon fell asleep in his arms. Ethan was lulled to sleep by her soft breaths and warmth. The last thing he recalled was Yagi placing down two water glasses on his desk.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Miri awoke warm and comfortable. She found herself wrapped up in Ethan's arms and with the pressing urge to go to the bathroom. She quietly slipped out of his grasp, trying her best not to wake him as she headed to his restroom.

When she returned, Ethan was sitting up taking a sip of his water and a second glass extended to her. "Drink." His sleep laded voice quietly commanded.

Miri took a sip of her water before poking her cheek curiously. It seemed she could now feel the area around her mouth and the drugs seemed to have left her system. "I am hungry." Miri quietly told Ethan. A glance at the clock showed it was around 6:30 in the morning.

Ethan wordlessly handed her a jelly pack.

She stared at it then back up at him. "I mean real food. Not Aizawa's lazy bullshit."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "You're rejecting Aizawa's tasty fluids?"

Miri immediately smacked him with a pillow. "That is not food and you know it. As bad as I am about feeding myself at least I actually ate real food. Not this crap." She shook the jelly pack.

Ethan sighed before scratching his head. "I can make you a smoothie or something? Doc said no solids."

Miri thought for a bit. "It's better than this." She glared at the offending packet. "Even if it is Aizawa's."

Ethan shrugged before standing, cracking his back with a stretch. "Alright fusspot. I'll be back in a bit. Any requests?"

Miri stood up. "I am perfectly capable of helping get my own food. I don't know what is in the kitchen either."

He yawned "Fine, fine. Stubborn. Lets go."

They made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. When they entered, five figures froze. Kirishima was mid-bite of some eggs, while Bakugou was downing some sort of shake. Todoroki just slurped up his noodles slowly while Midoriya's rice dropped into the bowl from his chopsticks. Iida had paused his chugging of orange juice.

Miri stared at them then the quiet Ethan, who hovered protectively behind her. She gave a slight smile and wave before making her way to the fridge. Finding milk and various fruits she began her investigation for a bowl. The five just silently watched as she moved around the kitchen, acquiring the various equipment she needed for her shake.

The blender whirled to life, startling the boys back to their respective meals. Pouring herself a large glass of the smoothie she turned to Ethan. "Your cereal is in the top cupboard." She softly spoke, avoiding the glances from the others in the kitchen.

Ethan gave a nod and silently made his meal, ears twitching nervously.

Miri guided Ethan out to the tables in the common space away from the boys still looking at them. Once they had settled in their seats she barely relaxed, leaning against his shoulder. "You okay?" She gently whispered to him.

He let out a deep breath through his nose. "Forgot how on-edge I got around people my own age. Nevermind ones that could accidentally kill us."

Miri blinked. "Oh god you are right." She whispered in slight horror. She nuzzled his cheek and pressed a soft kiss there. "Well I am right here. By your side. Maybe this time in high school, we will have a better experience?"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her head and whispered. "At least the eye candy at this school is better quality..."

The five boys came out of the kitchen to the sight of Miri smacking Ethan on his shoulder as she attempted to growl then clutched her cheek in obvious pain.

Ethan shook his head with a sigh. "Dumb dumb."

She shot him an unamused glare. "Dun't assome I wun't ponch yuo." She spoke, still clutching her cheek.

Iida came over, beginning to rapidly speak in Japanese, his hands chopping the air. Miri just looked at him deadpan. "Buddy. We don't speak Japanese."

She heard the chuckle snort off to the side and caught Bakugou turning his back, mild amusement on his features.

Miri 1. Bakugou 0.

Iida froze then straightened up, resettling his glasses. "I do apologize. I am Iida Tenya. I must ask why the two of you are punching each other. That is uncalled for and dangerous for future pro heroes to utilize their combat capabilities to hurt future comrades."

Miri burst out in laughter, giggling uncontrollably before hissing out in pain and clutching her cheeks again. "For fuck's sake Commander Conduct. Don't make me laugh just after having wisdom teeth removed."

Ethan simply raised a brow. "What she _means _to say is we are merely joking around. Think of it as… strengthening bonds through the training of hand-eye coordination. Something some people definitely need training in…"

Miri smacked his shoulder again. "Excuse you. My hand-eye coordination is pretty fine. You are just an asshole."

Iida looked slightly affronted by Miri's language. He turned to Ethan."You seem to be reasonable. Is she always this… rude and vulgar? Also may I have your names."

He smiled "Oh, no. Of course not. She's usually worse. As for names." He pointed to himself and Miri. "Ethan. Miri."

Iida looked shocked. "You mean. She is worse?"

Miri looked up. "I mean I have made some people faint due to how crude I can be." She shrugged. "I am the patron saint of blushing sailors."

Bakugou looked at her before letting out his first sentence in English since the situation began. "Fucking Snowcone."

Miri immediately responded. "Damn hazmat cunt."

Iida balked at the words coming from Bakugou and Miri's mouth as Bakugou sneered, holding a hand up and releasing popping sparks.

"What was that Snowcone?" He threatened.

Miri just rolled her eyes. "Hazmat. That's your name from now on. You smell like caramel and based on the sparks, it's probably nitroglycerin. Which is a hazardous material. So Hazmat. Plus your anger issues and explosive temper."

Midoriya just stared at her, a hand slowly coming to his mouth as his eyes seemed to glaze over and began streaming mumbled Japanese.

Ethan looked at her in fond exasperation. "Try not to piss people off on the first day sweetie. Please."

Miri just hummed and snuggled into him. "No promises."

Bakugou sputtered at Miri's nonchalance. "Are you ignoring me?" He growled out.

Miri faced Bakugou, letting her gaze slowly run up and down him. She cocked an eyebrow. "Shame. You are very handsome. Hell your mouth sounds talented. Only problem is your ego is a turn off." She very deliberately turned her back on him to press a kiss on Ethan's cheek.

When Ethan and Miri looked back at the normally explosive blonde, they saw his slightly flushed cheeks. He whirled around and stomped towards the door. He growled something out in Japanese, causing Kirishima to yelp and scurry after him.

Kirishima called back. "Sorry!"

Miri just waved him off, slowly working on her smoothie. Ethan rolled his eyes. The other three in the room just looked at her, Midoriya's mumbling only growing faster and seeming more convoluted by the minute if Todoroki and Iida's looks were to go off.

Iida turned back to them. "How are you two enjoying your stay at UA? I do hope we have been up to standards for such a prestigious school."

Miri just motioned to her mouth. "Well my wisdom teeth are gone."

Ethan quietly sighed around a mouthful of chocolaty cereal. "It's… school? I guess? Dorms are nice. Teachers are fine… Yup." Ethan then focussed down into his bowl again.

Iida blinked and straightened his glasses. "I am glad to hear that. I guess."

He returned to his meal leaving the couple alone on the couch.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Iida looked at Todoroki quietly slurping his noodles while Midoriya was rapidly muttering, trying to figure out more about the couple.

"Midoriya. Midoriya. Midoriya!" Todoroki poked his friend causing him to jump and look up startled.

"O-oh. Um, sorry about that." Midoriya rubbed the back of his head, all embarrassed.

Iida looked to his friend with interest. "What seems to be bothering you, Midoriya?"

Midoriya laughed nervously. "I just noticed that Miri-san and Ethan-san seemed to be on really good terms with each other. Like a couple. I am thinking they could be a hero duo in training. Which leads me to believe that they are very effective together and probably skilled in teamwork. Maybe that's why they were able to transfer? I am thinking just based on builds, Ethan is more of the tank while Miri is more support. But exactly what are their quirks? I am thinking Ethan might have some sort of enhancing quirk or maybe a transformation quirk we haven't seen yet. Miri is the wildcard though. She could really have any sort of quirk. But if she is more supportive in nature, she could be the issue. Especially if she has specialized her training for that. I don't think she is just trained in support and can probably handle herself in a solo situation but still. They have to be very good at what they do to be a part of this class? And why are they under protective custody? Is it because of their training? Maybe one of their quirks is highly useful to someone. Ethan did seem protective over Miri when she was making herself breakfast. Is her quirk that rare and wanted?"

Todoroki and Iida just sighed and looked at each other as Midoriya dissolved back into his mumbling spree. And then resumed eating their breakfast.

-•-•-•-*-•-•-•-

Miri looked at Ethan, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Holy. Shit."

Ethan looked down slightly, brow raised. "You alright there? Need some ice?"

Miri glared. "I am fine. Just…" She sighed dreamily. "They are much cuter in person than I expected."

Ethan sighed and grumbled slightly. "Why am I not surprised?"

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You are the cutest though."

He rolled his eyes with a slight, fond smile. "Yeah, yeah. So you say."

Miri pouted. "I am serious. Plus you know that's not how I operate. I wasn't kidding when I said the ego was a turn off for Bakugou. Plus Todoroki has too many daddy issues."

He smirked. "At the very least I can enjoy you trying to not turn into a baby deer when Kirishima tried to talk to you." He chuckled, making his knees wobble for extra effect.

She glared at him. "Oh fuck off! Kirishima is best boy and always will be."

He grinned and reached a hand over to scritch her head. "Uh huh. I believe you."

Miri began purring as Ethan scratched her scalp and curled into him.

The sounds of whispers made their way to the couple's ears and they perked up, looking at the new members of Class 1-A that had come down for breakfast.

Miri froze and looked at Ethan wild eyed, not having expected to deal with so many so quickly. At least she wasn't drugged up anymore.

"Maybe if we stay still, they won't try to talk to us. Teenager's vision is based on movement." He mumbled.

Miri choked on her laughter and began coughing harshly, wincing at the pain it brought her due to her wisdom teeth. Instantly Momo was by her side, an icepack on the cheek and frantically looking over Miri to ensure nothing else was wrong.

' _Bloody 'ell. I thought Iida was the speedster… _' Ethan looked over in slight surprise.

"Are you alright? Did you swallow your food wrong?" Momo fretted over Miri who had slowly regained her breathing.

Miri waved her hand dismissively. "Don't mind. Just laughed and my cheek hurt. I had my wisdom teeth removed yesterday."

Momo nodded. "Of course. Keep the ice pack. I am sure Todoroki-kun would happily refreeze it for you."

Momo stood up and began speaking elegantly in Japanese, the class moving quickly to set up for breakfast.

Mineta stood at Miri openly, slightly drooling. Miri curled into Ethan. "Let's kick his ass at some point." She murmured to her partner.

Ethan's eyes narrowed at the pint-sized perv. "Gladly." His teeth bared in a quiet snarl before he turned and kissed the top of her head.

Miri giggled before continuing to watch the class setup breakfast, while not so sneakily taking looks at the strange couple.

Satou along with Bakugou (who was dragged back by Kirishima) and Momo were currently cooking breakfast for everyone. Jirou was wrangling Kaminari to help with wiping down the tables while Koda held the soapy bucket. Ojiro and Hagakure were grabbing utensils and napkins for everyone and placing them on the clean tables. She could hear the sound of a sink going, no doubt Tokoyami, Asui, Uraraka and Aoyama doing dishes and bringing out clean dishes for breakfast. Sero had tied up Mineta and was vacuuming the floor. Kirishima along with Shouji were dusting the common space, while Midoriya and Mina were straightening it up. Todoroki was helping with the vacuuming. Idia was directing everyone efficiently.

Miri just stared in awe. "It is like a military boot camp company." She whispered. "Reminds me of when Jacob was in the navy. Plus stories dad used to tell."

Ethan nodded. "Impressive."

Momo approached them not long after. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Miri pouted slightly. "I can't eat solid food yet. Sweetie what about you?"

Ethan shrugged. "I already ate. Though, weirdly I am still hungry. So…" The sound of mentally rolling dice could almost be audible. "Eh. Sure. Might be good to get to know… people."

Miri giggled. "We will join you. I will continue working on my smoothie though." She held up the large glass that was still half full.

They sat down together at the tables, Momo sitting to Miri's left while Iida sat to Ethan's right. The rest of the students also sat down and began eating, dishing themselves up from the rice serving bowls, small cups of miso soup and some grilled fish along with plenty of side dishes.

Ethan had some rice and a piece of grilled fish on his plate. Miri eyed the miso soup. "Sweetie. Do you think I could have some of the soup? It is not a solid food so I should be fine."

Ethan looked up and swallowed his bite of fish. "If its cooled down some more, sure. Hot food might not feel too good with your teeth."

Iida looked at Miri then turned to Todoroki, holding a small cup of miso soup to him. Todoroki quietly took the cup and chilled it with his hand, bringing the cup down to a lukewarm temperature. Iida handed the cup to Miri.

"Here you go. Something other than your smoothie. I will be sure that we have something you can eat with the meals we make."

Miri shook her head. "You are too kind. You don't need to concern yourself with that. Ethan and I can provide for ourselves."

Momo giggled. "We don't mind. Plus it's a way to involve you with the class and help you get to know us and vice versa. We can also help you build the necessary bonds you are missing out on from transferring this late in the year. We also are more than happy to assist you with any schoolwork."

Miri looked at Ethan before taking a sip of the miso soup. "This is really good! Though I don't think Ethan would like it too much. He is more into meat."

The three of them looked at the guy in question, his mouth filled with rice and fish. Ethan looked up at them with wide eyes and shrugged, resuming his devouring of the meal.

Miri turned back to Momo and Iida. "Thank you for your offer, but Ethan and I don't really speak Japanese, so we will be doing private lessons until we are cleared for lessons with the rest of the class. But if you really insist on including us with your meals, when I am all cleared for my teeth, I will cook for everyone some meals we often eat back home!"

Momo and Iida lit up. "We would love to taste your cooking!" Momo exclaimed.

Ethan smiled proudly at Miri. "She is a really good cook. Her food has impressed a lot and only gotten better since we met."

Iida coughed. "I noticed you two seem to know each other very well. Are you two childhood friends or best friends by chance?"

Miri chuckled. "Naw. We like kissing each other too much to just be friends. We are dating and have been for awhile."

Momo flushed at Miri's bluntness. "Are you two training to be a hero duo?" She asked.

Miri and Ethan noticed the whole room's intent stare at them, their conversation being the sole focus of Class 1-A.

Miri blinked then looked at Ethan in mild panic.

"_What the fuck do we say?" _Miri signed to him in panic.

"_You always have the ideas. Up to you." _Ethan signed back quickly.

Miri took a deep breath. "That is a possibility. Who knows." She shrugged with a mysterious smile.

The class all just stared at Miri in shock. _Did she just avoid the question?!_

Miri leaned forward. "Since we are all here. Why don't you ask me and Ethan all those questions you seem to be bursting with? Just so you are aware, questions related to quirks, why we transferred here, why we are exactly here and our studies here are off limits."

Mina shot up, Momo translating for the rapidly speaking girl. "Are you two really a couple? How long have you two been dating? Who made the first move?!"

Miri laughed. "We are a couple. We have been in a relationship for a little over four years now and I made the first move." She grinned and poked Ethan. "This one didn't even believe I liked him at first. Took me over three months to get it through his dense skull."

Ethan sighed and poked Miri. "Still not letting me live that down…"

"Never." She stuck her tongue out and giggled.

Aoyama started to say something only to be interrupted by Ojiro. "What kind of combat training did you two do?"

Miri giggled and placed a finger to her lips. "That is a secret. You guys would have to spar us to find out."

Satou pointed to her miso soup cup and smoothie cup. "Are you okay? Why did you not participate in the rest of breakfast?"

Miri waved her hand. "I got my wisdom teeth removed. I can't eat solid food for a bit because of it. I should be clear in three days or so."

Kaminari leaned back. "Out of the two of you, who would you say is the strongest? Or even the smartest?"

Miri looked at Ethan. "Sweetie, why don't you answer this?" Her smile was sweet as she leaned on one of her hands, looking at Ethan with intense focus.

Ethan shrugged and pondered for a moment "In terms of strength? Me. No contest. Intelligence? Fairly equal but I would say I am the better problem solver. And navigator. And most logical. And have a stronger overall understanding of science. Miri is better at history."

Miri glared at him. "Who is the one who had to help you with your reports because someone _didn't add enough detail _? Plus I am pretty handy with English and the Arts." She turned back to Kaminari. "We both have our strengths." She shrugged.

Mineta cried out quickly. "What's kissing her like?!"

Miri glared at him while Ethan had started growling. "None of your damn business. And I suggest if you don't want to end up in everyone's dinner…" Miri smiled sweetly and leaned forward. "You stop asking such questions." Her eyes narrowed and grew cold, Ethan also glaring at him behind her.

Hagakure's t-shirt waved excitedly. "So you two are childhood sweethearts! That is really cool! What is your favorite thing about each other?"

Miri laughed. "I love his sense of humor."

Ethan thought quietly. "She cares about me."

Miri hugged him tightly. "Of course I do. I love you so much."

Bakugou started gagging off to the side. "Overly lovesick aren't you Snowcone and Shithead?"

Miri flipped him off. "Fuck off hazmat."

The class gasped in surprise. Iida started lecturing Miri and Bakugou in rapid Japanese, no doubt for their crass language.

Miri giggled. "Well I think that is enough questions for now. I do need some more rest. Ethan and I are gonna retire now. See ya later."

The class watched the couple disappear into the elevator, obviously quietly conversing about something as the doors shut behind them. They sat in silence, finishing up breakfast, wondering what sort of change would happen due to their appearance.


End file.
